His Greatest Wish
by Sara Maher
Summary: Edward has a wish that seems impossible to fill. Can Bella help her husband's dreams come true? Set after Breaking Dawn, cannon pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fan Fic. So please review if you think I should continue.**

**A huge Thank you to my Beta reader Angel Of Darkness. **

**I'm not sure how long this will be but I am working on Chapter 2 now, so let me know if you want more.**

**Discalimer: I own none of the characters, the plot is mine and the rest belongs to .**

**His Greatest Wish**

**Chapter 1 Bella's POV**

It was just another day in the Cullen family. Carlisle was at the hospital, Esme was working on Rosalie and Emmett's new palace, with Rosalie's approvals, and Alice's designs. Emmet and Jasper were playing outside with Renesmee, while Edward was helping me decide what I wanted to study by correspondence from Dartmouth. We had decided that while I was ready to be around humans, I wasn't ready to leave Renesmee. So correspondence was the best option.

I needed to do something with all this time now. My human moments like eating and sleeping daily, were no longer a requirement. As much as I wanted to spend every minute of my life making love to Edward, it was logistically impossible. And the boredom of this existence would send me crazy according to him. So study it was. I hoped that one day I would have as much knowledge as my husband and father in law.

"Bella you should see how amazing this place is going to look." Alice came bouncing down the stairs, heading out to save Renesmee from her Uncles.

"I could just imagine." I chuckled as I wondered if a teaching degree could be done by distance.

"Hey maybe we could redo the cottage, once we're done with the palace." Our places had their own nicknames. Ours was the cottage, Rose's was the Palace, Alice's was the beach house (they had a massive 'beach' and their house was built on the sand) and Carlisle and Esme's house was the big house. It was where we spent our days together and our nights with the other half of our souls. Renesmee had a bedroom at each house and stayed wherever she liked though mostly at the cottage. She had a very special relationship with her Daddy.

"Alice you will leave the cottage alone. It is perfect just how it is!" I gave my husband a knowing smile and he grinned back. Now I couldn't wait to get back to our cottage to finish what had started before Renesmee woke this morning.

"Ok, ok. Remind me never to mention renovations and the cottage together again. Gee sensitive much?"

Alice smirked as she headed out the door to scoop up her favourite niece. I heard Renesmee squeal with delight.

The day passed as any other. A hunting trip was planned for the next day seeing as though it was meant to be sunny and Carlisle couldn't go to work and none of us could head into town. I called Jacob to see if he wanted to help with Renesmee.

"Hey Jake it's me."

"Hey. How's the Cullen family going today? " I could hear the smile in his voice

"Good. We're heading out on a hunting trip tomorrow, and I was wondering if you wanted to come and create a little competition for Renesmee." I asked. It was amazing how casual our diet conversations had become of lately.

"Sure, I don't have any plans for tomorrow. I am running patrols early tonight, so I'll get a good night's sleep and meet you at the big house around dawn." Jacob had adopted our nicknames as well.

"Sounds great. See you then. Hey...why didn't you come around today?" I just realized that it was weird to not have seen my best friend at some point in the day.

"Oh, I thought I would have been able to, but Sam called some emergency meeting that ran a little long, and I only just got in. I'll wait until morning now. I'm supposed to start patrol in an hour."

"Anything we should know about?" I asked, wondering what could have been so urgent.

"No, nothing that can't wait until tomorrow. See ya Bells."

"Bye Jake." I hung up the phone, wondering what the big secret was. I decided not to share this information with Edward. If Jake thought it could wait then I didn't want my husband distracted for what I had planned tonight.

"Are you ready to head home?'' His voice snapped me out of my thoughts

"I thought you would never ask. Renesmee, are you coming sweetheart?" I called.

"Coming Mummy!! Good night Aunty Rose." Rose had just finished braiding her hair.

"Where are your manners Renesmee? " Edward chastised her

"Thank you, Aunty Rose for braiding my hair." Renesmee said embarrassed to have forgotten her manners.

"Let's go. Good night all." Edward scooped up our little girl, and headed out the back door. I called good night, and followed.

I placed Renesmee in her bed and slowly paced backward out of the room, suddenly I backed into Edward. He must have been watching me put Renesmee down.

"I can never tire of that sight." He murmured into my ear.

"I know. I love watching the two of you together as well." I wrapped my arms over his, which were encircled around my waist.

He seemed to have something on his mind.

"What are you thinking?" I asked him

"Hey, that's my line." He smiled

"You are avoiding the question. What's the matter?"

"Absolutely nothing is the matter. " He kissed my cheek. I spun to face him, taking his face in my hands.

"I thought we were passed all the evasiveness now?" I asked with a chuckle

He chuckled at the memory.

"I was just thinking...."

"Yes." I prompted him to continue.

"Well...I am so unbelievably happy right now and would change nothing......"

"Edward, get to the point." I still got a chill every time I spoke his name.

"I would love to give Renesmee a gift."

"Of course, we'll go to Seattle at the next chance we get. I can't believe this is what is bothering you."

"Nothing is bothering me, and not that kind of gift."

"Care to explain?" I was beyond curious. What could he possibly want to give Renesmee that couldn't be bought?

"I would love to give her the gift of a sibling. I know that's not possible, but I remember growing up without a sibling admittedly vague, and then I was blessed with Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper. I wonder what Renesmee will be missing out on."

He had obviously been thinking about this for a while.

"Honey, this is something absolutely and completely out of our control. We will find a way to create balance in her life. This, I promise." I leant up and kissed his lips with as much passion as it usually took to get my intentions across.

"Depending on how things play out with Jacob and the pack, she may have Sam and Emily's kids as playmates."

"I'd prefer if she didn't have pups for playmates." Edward muttered. He was trying hard to bury the animosity that was inbuilt into him about the Quileutes, but I knew that they were friend, rather than foe now. My husband just needed some time to adjust. I decided he needed a distraction.

"Well I know we can't conceive any more children, but the practice would be-." I didn't get a chance to finish the rest of my sentence before he whisked me to our bedroom for my favourite part of the night.

As we held each other in the last few moments, before our daughter woke the next morning, I was thinking about his words last night.

"_....To give her the gift of a sibling..."_

If only there was a way to give my husband this wish. He asked for so little. And just think if we could give Renesmee a sibling. Rose and Alice could have their own children as well.

But it was an impossibility. I knew that I was being absurd, just by entertaining the idea. Wasn't I?


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so no reviews for chapter one, so I am giving it another shot. I have Chapter Three ready to go let me know if you think I should post it.**

**Once again a huge thanks to my Beta Angelof Darkness. You're the best.**

**I do not own twilight or any of its characters.**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**EDWARD'S POV**

Why did I start blabbering all that stuff last night. I am more than happy with the family Bella and I have created, I could never have even imagined asking for a daughter as precious as Renesmee. I just hoped she wouldn't be too disadvantaged by not having a sibling.

I ran my fingers up my beautiful wife's back as she snuggled into my chest. These were the moments I existed for.

"You are exquisite. You are the reason for my existence. I love you." These were the words I spoke every morning to Bella and in return she always said.

"You are the other half to my soul, you are my whole world and I love you."

Our morning ritual had begun. I was about to walk into our oversized closet when I heard Renesmee stirring.

"She's awake!" I spun to see Bella skipping into the wardrobe, pulling on the first thing she laid her hands on and walking down the hall to pick our angel up.

"Mumma! Good Morning!" Renesmee sang

I smiled. I truly was a blessed being. How could I even dare to wish for more when I had all I ever needed right here? I shook my head at myself as I got dressed and greeted the two ladies of my life.

"Dadda! Hunting with Jacob!" Renesmee was excited about the day's activities.

"Yes baby. Let's get going before they come to drag us out." Bella had Renesmee dressed and ready to go; with Renesmee on her back we held hands as we jumped over the back hedge and towards the big house.

Jacob was already there talking to Alice; something to do with some weddings coming up in La Push. I didn't pay much attention, Alice was beside herself with excitement but if it was anything out of the ordinary she would let me know. I greeted the man I most admired before giving Esme a kiss good morning.

"Hello my son." I never understood her adoration for us until I had Renesmee, now I understand and admire her for it even more.

"Are we ready?"

''Just waiting on Rose and Emmett.''

I took in my family while we waited. Bella could see Alice was planning a shopping trip and was avoiding her like the plague. It gave me a smile to see so many of Bella's human elements remained; like her aversion to shopping.

Jacob was throwing Renesmee into the air and catching her which she thought was a great game. If it weren't for the whole mortal enemy issue I could not have chosen a better suitor for my daughter myself. I was happy she had Jacob in her life; he only wanted what was best for her. I was also glad Bella had her best friend as well. Life was good. Couldn't ask for more, so what the hell was this nagging feeling that something was missing.

"What is it?" Bella was so intuitive these days; she had lifted her shield so we could speak without words. I shook my head and smiled at her.

"Nothing my love, I am just musing over how amazing our life is."

"I can't argue with you there."She pulled my face to hers and we were sharing a kiss when we heard hysterical shrieks coming from the house.

I let go of my love and told her to stay with Renesmee, Carlisle, Jasper and I flew inside to see what the trouble was.

We found Emmett and Rose in an embrace. Carlisle went straight into doctor mode.

"Rose? Are you hurt? What happened?"

They didn't even seem to notice us there, I tried.

"Em? Is everything alright?" No response their minds were racing I couldn't catch what had happened, something to do with Nahuel.

I glanced at Jasper to see what the emotional climate was like.

He shrugged "its pure joy emanating from them."

I suddenly felt like we were intruding on an intensely private moment, I grabbed my brother and father's arm as I backed out of the room.

As we walked back out the door to the yard we were discussing what the hell could be going on. Suddenly Jasper became rigid, "Alice, Esme and Bella are terrified that someone is hurt. We need to calm them."

I ran to my love's side, brushing a stray hair back behind her ear.

"They are fine. I'm not sure what has happened. I couldn't tell much from their thoughts but Jasper feels immense joy coming from them. I think they will come out and tell us when they are ready."

I tried to stay out of their heads so as to not ruin their good news, whatever it was. I wanted to be as surprised as everyone else when they told us.

"Maybe they are getting married again?"Alice suggested.

"They have never reacted that way to that before...what Alice?" I looked at my sister in confusion.

"Can't you see what happened?"

"Nothing. When I look to their future I get nothing either, it's all kind of fuzzy. Maybe it has something to do with the pups?"

Our nicknames for the pack were not menacing anymore and Jacob who had stood quietly taking everything in didn't seem offended in the slightest.

Suddenly Rose came bursting outside; Emmett had his arm wrapped around her waist. They were grinning from ear to ear.

"What is going on you two?" Esme used her mum voice. She was as anxious as the rest of us to know what was going on.

"Should I tell them babe?" Rose asked Emmett. I watched the interaction between the two. They had always been very deep in love and very flamboyant with their affection but something had shifted between them, if it was possible their connection had deepened. Suddenly it dawned on me just as Emmett said.

"You'd better do it quick before Edward figures it out."

They were going to be

"Parents!! We are going to be parents! We are adopting a child just like Renesmee."

So that's where Nathuel came into it. How exciting for them.

"Oh my Gosh!!" Bella ran straight to her embracing her "Congratulations you two. That is awesome. I can't think of anyone who deserves it more."

Alice and Jasper were equally excited as was Jacob surprisingly. His thoughts were filled with nothing but kindness for the two of them.

We all lined up to offer our congratulations to the happy couple.

As things settled I wondered what they were hiding from me when Emmett spoke up.

"That's not all the good news we have."


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so here is Chapter three.**

**I hope you like it. I am going to be away for the weekend so won't be able to update until atleast Sunday. I'm sorry for the long breaks between chapters and I hope you are not losing interest.**

**Enjoy and Review!!**

**Disclaimer: All things twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer**

CHAPTER THREE  
Jasper's POV

"What could possibly be more important than the fact that you two are about to embark on the most humbling journey of your existences?"Bella asked perplexed by Emmett's latest statement.

"I can't believe we are able to surprise you with this, I mean there are never any surprises in this family unless it's from Alice and Edward. Alice didn't you see this coming?" Rose was amused that Alice had missed something this huge; Alice was less amused more appalled.

"I have seen nothing and in fact just before you start screaming like a banshee Rose everything went really fuzzy for the two of you. Carlisle, am I losing my visions?"Alice hated being blind even more than she hated being surprised.

"I highly doubt that once we have established what is going on with Emmet and Rose we'll do some research for you Alice. Now Emmett, Rose why don't you fill the rest of us in on what this great news is?" Carlisle was in full on Dad mode.

"Maybe we should sit down for this." Rose was playing this out for as long as she could. I could tell that Edward had already figured it out, he and Bella were obviously having an internal conversation. They were also elated. I was suddenly anxious to know what was going on but relishing in the amount of love filing the room from Edward and Bella and Emmett and Rose.

Jacob decided to wait outside with Renesmee he didn't want to intrude and had missed her the day before due to Sam's emergency meetings.

"Okay Rose we are all sitting although I am sure you just wanted to drag out the suspense."I was getting impatient as were the rest of us.

"Well we received a phone call from Huilen. It seems Aro and his guard have finally caught up Joham, Nahuel's father. He was rightly punished for his crimes however it seems he had created a number of new hybrids in the past month-"

Esme gasped and put her hand to her mouth, Carlisle was disgusted at the lengths this vampire would go to and the loss of life for his 'super race'.

"All those lives wasted and now these poor children. We must do what we can-"Rose interrupted his rant

"This is what we are trying to tell you. There are too many of hybrids for Nahuel and Huilen to take care of and teach the vampire rules to, so they called us to see if we were willing to help, of course Emmett and I jumped at the chance, we are adopting a hybrid boy and a hybrid girl. We are to discuss everything and see what you want to do, Huilen will call tomorrow to see where we stand."

"Exactly how many hybrid creatures did this horrid creature create?" Never had I heard Carlisle so disgusted.

"All together including Nahuel he made 20, but 10 of those just in the last month. It seems he knew the Volturi were onto him and he knew they would destroy him so he threw caution to the wind and went on a sex rampage, impregnating anyone he could get a hold of."Even Rose was saddened by the amount of human women Joham had murdered.

"Huilen and Nahuel are grateful for any help we can give. They do not want these children to suffer any more than they already have and they know we will provide them with good homes."Emmett spoke for the first time since we came inside.

"Bella and I would be delighted to adopt a sibling for Renesmee, another child to love and watch grow, there is no question. We have the resources to help these children and I believe more than enough love to go around."

"Give us a minute can you?" I pulled Alice to the front yard.

"I think I want to do this but only if you are up for it? What do you think? Are we ready to be parents?"

"And have the same connection as Bell and Edward? To have our own Renesmee? Absolutely, you are going to be a great Dad and together we can do anything!" Alice was ecstatic, I took her in my arms and spun her around the yard, when our lips met I felt the same electric current I always had except this time there was something deeper there, our love had seemed to evolve into something deeper and I couldn't be happier. This woman amazed me.

"You know what this means, don't you?"She asked in a teasing voice.

"Shopping, right?" I replied dryly.

"Yep!"She emphasised the 'p' to make a popping sound and pulled me back into be with our family.

"We are in too" Alice exclaimed.

After much discussion we had come to the conclusion that we would take as many as we needed to because Edward was right it wasn't as if money was ever going to be an issue with Alice's little insight. Her ability to see the stock exchange hadn't been effected at all, but at the least Rose and Em were adopting a boy and girl. Alice and I were adopting two also, we didn't mind what sex and Edward and Bella were also adopting one. The sex wasn't important to them either. They like the surprise.

BELLA'S POV

I couldn't believe that just yesterday Edward was wallowing in the fact that Renesmee would be an only child and now here we were discussing how we were going to accommodate all the extra additions to our family.

I watched my siblings and was awed by how much their relationships had altered in the past couple of hours, and relished the fact that they would evolve even more once they had their precious angels in their arms.

I caught Edward staring at me and lifted my shield.

_When should we tell Renesmee?_

"_Tonight at the cottage when it is just us._

I loved that we had discovered when I lifted my shield I could hear his thoughts just as clearly as he could hear mine. It made things very convenient especially around our very intelligent daughter.

Alice was in full organisation mode, it reminded me of how she seemed that morning with Jacob when we had arrived. I must remember to ask her about that later.

"Right now Bella, I know you bit my head off yesterday but we may need to add a room to the cottage to accommodate your new child." The sound of that sent a chill through me, I was having a new child!

"Oh Alice, we'll all have to make concessions in our lives for our new children." The emphasis I put on all hadn't been lost on her.

"What kind of changes are you talking about Bella?"

"Well with two new children you aren't going to have time for your shopping trips anymore."I was playing with her and she was falling for it hook, line and sinker.

"Right....yes...well then we'll just have to make the most if it now before they arrive. We need supplies anyway."

Oh no, what had I done?

Suddenly Alice's face went blank.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Guys sorry it's been a while but here is Chapter 4 please Read and Review!!**

**Thanks as always goes to my Beta Angelofdarkness :)**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer the legend owns all things Twilight :)**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 4**

**Bella's POV**

_Oh no. What have I done?_

_Alice's face suddenly went blank._

"A baby shower!" she exclaimed

"A what?" I asked but I already knew the answer.

"We can have a joint baby shower, for you, Rose and me. "

"And who will we invite?"

"Oh you know Tanya, Kate and Carmel from Denali, Sue and Leah Clearwater, Emily, Rachel from La Push. It will be great."

"Well, in case you haven't noticed the pack isn't exactly comfortable here."

"Oh, Bella! With everything that has gone on, I forgot to tell you."

"Tell me what?" for such a little being she could be oddly annoying at times.

"Sam and Jacob have dissolved the truce." She said animatedly

"WHAT!" I panicked, that meant that they could kill us right?

"Not, the whole border thing, they figured now that Jacob had Renesmee they couldn't keep her off the reservation and they knew that you and Edward wouldn't be comfortable with her going alone. So they absolved everything. It's been discussed with Carlisle, and they are welcome here and we are welcome there, but that's not all. I am going to be the wedding planner for Emily and Sam and Rachael and Paul's weddings. We have SO much shopping to do between the babies and the weddings."

"Alice that's great about the boundaries and all, but don't you think you're taking on a bit too much, organizing two weddings, plus being a new mom?" I was concerned for my sister. She had clearly deluded herself into how much work these babies were going to be.

"Silly Bella, you still think like a human sometimes. We don't sleep. So I can be wedding planning at night while the babies are asleep. The weddings are not for a little way yet. I have to meet with Emily and Rachael in the next few days to see what they do and don't like. Plus, Jasper is just as much a parent as me so he can help with the babies."

"Well as long as I don't have to go shopping then I guess you're a big girl and can take care of yourself. Good luck!"

I thought I had distracted her from the baby shower, but of course I should have known that you can't distract the pixie vampire, Alice.

"Now Bella for the baby shower I am thinking-"

"Sounds great Alice. Just let me know when to turn up. I'm going to find Edward."

That woman was beyond help. I walked into the kitchen to find the boys, and they were discussing how long it would take to make the adjustments to the cottage, and Jasper and Alice's beach house.

We didn't know how long it would be before our new additions would arrive, but we wanted to be ready. Esme was upstairs drawing up plans as we spoke.

"Esme should have all the building measurements and requirements by this afternoon. We could ring the supplier and have the materials delivered tomorrow." Emmett said.

"We'll use Bob. He's used to us ordering things at the last minute, and he is very discreet too." Edward was beside himself with excitement.

Alice burst into the room with her list of supplies we'd all need like cribs, linens, clothes, baby bath and lotions. She was heading into Seattle for a little retail therapy.

"Come on Bella! It will be fun."

"I really should take Renesmee hunting. Jacob's been waiting."

"Oh. I meant to tell you Jacob decided to take her on his own they left about half hour ago, so she's all sorted. Sorry my love. I should have told you."

"Great. Thanks Edward! Now I have to get dragged around by crazy vampire shopper over there!"

"I take no offence to those words because they are all true!" Alice laughed.

"Fine! But don't tell Jacob or Renesmee until we get back. I love you!" I kissed Edward before Alice dragged me off towards the garage.

**Esme's POV**

I was so excited and happy for my children. They were getting a very special gift and I knew they would all excel in their roles as parents.

Rose would be nurturing and fair, although I was a little nervous as to how her relationship with Nessie may change once she had her own children. I would have to remember to keep an eye on that. Emmett would be a wonderful father, strict but fair. He would have a lot of fun with his children, and their cousins had better watch out, because I am sure they will be little pranksters like their Dad.

Nessie was going to make a wonderful big sister, and the new addition would only strengthen that little family even more. I as more in awe of my son than he was aware, he was such an amazing father and husband to Bella; Bella, where do I begin? She has bought such a breath of fresh air to this family. Her sense of humour and perspective of things is very unique and I am proud she is my daughter. She would handle the transition from one to two children without any difficulty at all.

Jasper and Alice are the two members of our family, who had thought the least about becoming parents. Part of me wondered if they were adopting so as not to be left behind by the others. Of course I knew that once they had those babies in their arms their priorities would change and they would be great parents but I was concerned at how little thought they were giving to this. Jasper would ensure his children were great fighters, able to defend themselves in any situation, while Alice would teach them to always look their best. They would both ensure their children had fun and adventure in their lives.

A part of me was a little envious, they were embarking on a journey that Carlisle and I never had the opportunity for. Of course I was more than happy to play Grandma and they would all have special places not only in our home but in our heart. Edward was right there was more than enough love to go around.

"Here you are my dear. Are you alright?" My husband was at my side pulling me from my thoughts.

"I'm perfect. Can you believe the change that is coming to this family?"

"It will be different that is for sure, but I am sure with our help, they can handle it. What about you though? Do you wish we were adopting as well?"

"No, not really, I think our children will need our help. I'm just pondering. Come. Let's go down and celebrate!"

**Edward's POV**

Emmett had decided that in the girl's absence, we should throw together a little impromptu celebration. I knew that Bella and I had agreed to tell Renesmee tonight at the cottage, but that would be impossible with what Em had planned. So I decided that as soon as Bella returned we would take Jacob and Nessie aside and tell them. That way, it would still be a significant Cullen-Swan family moment, but Nessie could share in her Aunts and Uncles joy also.

I called Charlie and told him to come over around seven o'clock that evening, as Bella and I had some news for him. He was bringing Sue as well. Bella would love that her Dad could share in this too.

By the time Rose, Alice and my beautiful wife walked through the door, the place was covered in baby blue and pink streamers and balloons, with a big 'CONGRATULATIONS ON YOUR NEW BABIES' banner hanging across the living room. Esme had made it for them.

"This is amazing!" Bella exclaimed.

I pulled her into the kitchen where the minute we were alone, I started kissing her neck and throat I whispered in her ear,

"I missed you."

"I missed you too. I should go away for the day more often if this is how you greet me."

"No. I hate it when you are away. Besides we have some news to tell our daughter before your Dad arrives."

"We are telling her now?"

"Do you mind? I invited your Dad, and I think Renesmee should know first. She and Jacob are about three minutes away. We can meet them out back and tell them together. Then her Aunts and Uncles can tell her their news, and I was thinking that maybe she could tell her Grandad. What do you think?"

"I think it's perfect. Let's go!"

We waited in the back yard for our little girl to come home. I swung Bella on the swing while we waited.

"Is there anything you will do differently this time around?" Bella asked me.

I half jokingly replied "Keep our child away from the wolves so no one can imprint on them."

"Would you have chosen anyone different for her?" Bella asked. I could hear the smile in her voice.

"No, not at all. His thoughts are very gentlemanly around her." I kissed her forehead just as I heard our daughter coming through the trees.

"Daddy!" She squealed jumping into my arms her curls flying behind her.

"Hey princess. How was your day? Did you have fun with Jacob?'

"I beat him Daddy! It was so much fun!"

"That's great baby girl!"

"Can I get one of those too?" Bella asked holding her arms out for Renesmee

"Mummy!" Renesmee was just as excited to see her as she was to see me.

"Hi Angel! I'm glad you had a good day."

"Hello Jacob" I said holding my hand out to shake his.

"Hey Edward, Bells." He said planting a kiss on my wife's cheek.

"Has all the excitement settled down?"

"Not exactly. We have some news of our own that we wanted to tell you, and Renesmee together."

"Okay." He was looking between us, and Renesmee was intrigued as well, she placed her hand on my cheek to ask me what was going on.

"Bella- do you want to?"

"Well, Renesmee how would you like to have a little brother or sister?"

"Really?"

"Yes really. Your Mom and I are adopting a hybrid just like you."

"Wow, that's huge guys. Congratulations!" Again Jacob's thoughts had surprised me. He was genuinely happy that Bella and I were extending our family, probably due to Renesmee's excitement. She was ecstatic; she held one hand each up to one of Bella's cheeks, and one of mine.

"I'm going to be a big sister; this is so cool Mum and dad!"

We all embraced and laughed filling Jacob in on what was happening (except for our siblings' news.

Until Rose interrupted us.

"Can we tell Nessie our news now?''

"There's more?"Nessie wondered.

We all went inside for another round of squeals and hugs as Renesmee learned of her new cousins.

After about 10 minutes I realized Bella had disappeared and her father was due to arrive any minute.

"Bella?" I called down the hall.

She came out of Carlisle's office holding up a sign that read.

'RENESMEE IS GOING TO BE A BIG SISTER!!'

"I am going to hang this around Renesmee like a bib, and she can walk out to Charlie telling him that way. What do you think?"

"I think it's perfect." I kissed my perfect wife just as I heard the gravel from Charlie's tires hit the top of the driveway.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own anything Twilight**

**Big thanks to all my reviewers I luv you all and a huge thanks to my beta angelofdarkness, you are the best!  
Enjoy**

CHAPTER 5

"_I am going to hang this around Renesmee like a bib and she can walk out to Charlie telling him that way. What do you think?"_

"_I think it's perfect." I kissed my perfect wife just as I heard the gravel from Charlie's tires hit the top of the driveway._

Bella's POV

I always looked forward to seeing my father, and he was coping with 'weird' very well. We didn't over expose him and he didn't ask too many questions.

"Hey there's my girl." Dad said as he pulled me into a hug, "How have you been?" He took a step back to look at me.

"Great!" I replied before Charlie went on to shake Edward's hand and greet the rest of my family.

"Where's my little angel?" Dad was searching the room for Renesmee.

"She'll be out in a sec; we have something to tell you."

I didn't need Jasper's power to know that Charlie was suddenly anxious; he was terrified that we would be moving away soon. Hopefully this news would make him see that for the immediate future we weren't going anywhere.

"It's, good news dad, don't worry." I smoothed him before calling Renesmee.

"Renesmee, you can come out now." Out toddled (she made her walk slower when Charlie was around) our little girl with the sign hanging from her neck.

Edward and I watched Charlie's face as he absorbed the information.

"Wha... how...I thought...hang on." I knew he just needed a minute.

"I thought you couldn't have any more children?" My Dad's eyes immediately went to my unchanged stomach.

"I can't, but we are going to adopt a child who looks a lot like Renesmee."

"This is one of those 'don't ask too many questions' kind of scenarios isn't it?"

He was not pleased at this moment but I could tell he would be.

"Very perceptive of you father. All you need to know is that you are going to get another grandchild." A huge smile swept across his face.

"Congratulations!" He hugged both Edward and I.

"I should have bought some champagne with me."

"There will be plenty of time for that." With our family moment over, Carlisle came forward to greet Charlie.

While the boys settled down to watch the game that Emmett had turned on, the girls started reading over name lists.

"Oh come on Rose, surely you have names picked out, this is your dream."I exclaimed.

Rose nodded sheepishly. "I do, would you like to hear them?"

"Absolutely!" We chorused.

"Thomas Emmett Hale Cullen for our son."

"That is beautiful!" Esme cried.

"I always had Thomas picked but it means a twin so it is perfect and for a girl we have Evelyn Rose which is believed to mean desired." She waited for our reaction.

"Rose they are beautiful names. You have chosen them well."Esme gushed.

"I agree. It's getting very exciting now."

"What about you Bella have you and Edward decided anything?" Esme asked.

"We haven't really had a chance, but I guess I would like Edward Jacob if it's a boy. The name I had chosen for a girl and if it's a girl I don't know Edward and have something in mind." I did have a name in mind but I wanted to run it by him first.

"Ok Alice, your turn."

"Well for a girl we thought Hannah, which means Grace, and Jasper wants Alice for a middle name."

"Hannah, Alice Hale Cullen. I love it". Esme let the names flow off her tongue.

"For a boy we are having Whitlock Jasper Hale Cullen. The reverse of Jasper's name."

"Perfect. " Esme murmured. She seemed very happy with her grandchildren's names.

Suddenly my father broke our conversation.

"Um...Bells you got a minute?"

"Sure Dad, what's up?" I led him to the back porch.

"I have something to tell you and while I don't want to rain on your parade I want your, blessing before I proceed."

"Ok, Dad. What is this all about?"

"I am in love with Sue and I want to propose." He blurted out.

"Oh Dad, that's great, I just want you to be happy. Wait...what will Billy think?"

Charlie was smiling.

"Billy and I smoothed things out a while ago, he'll be happy too I'm sure."

I hugged him.

"Dad of course you have my blessing. Just do me a favour, don't tell Alice. She's already planning Emily and Rachael's weddings on top of this adoption thing. I don't want anymore added to her plate."

"Bella! How could you expect to keep this from me?! Now Charlie, I see simple yet elegant, backyard, and bare feet."

Dad and I laughed,

"Maybe you should go ask Sue before Alice calls her to ask her what dress size she is. I love you Dad."

"Love you too Bells. I'll call you when she says yes."

I waved my father off and walked inside to grab my husband and daughter to head back to the cottage.

"I think we should hunt. Esme is going to keep Renesmee here tonight." Edward stopped me before I picked her up.

"Ok. " I kissed my daughters forehead and bid everyone a quiet good night.

"Wow! What a day, hey?" Edward pulled me into an embrace as soon as we were out of earshot of the house.

"Big day, lots of changes." I murmured although I knew he would be able to hear me.

"What's on your mind love?" Edward questioned as we headed for the Canadian border.

"Just how blessed I am." He pulled me into an embrace and we both fell onto the floor.

He pulled me on top of him and into a long warm kiss, the kind that used to get me into trouble when I was a human.

I don't know how long we lay there taking each other, but I decided it was a great time to discuss what he wanted to name our child since I had pretty much picked Renesmee's name.

"What do you think of Edward for a boy?" I asked looking up from where my head was resting on his chest for his reaction.

"I think that if you like it it's perfect." He kissed my forehead.

"I just think it's a nice tradition to carry on, don't you?"

"I think it's wonderful, what about a middle name?"

This is where I thought I would lose the battle.

"I was thinking about Jacob..." I hesitate before looking for a reaction.

"Hmmm...Well...I'm ok with that."

I was shocked, I was certain we would be arguing about this until our child arrived.

"I love you," was all I could muster as I kissed his cheek.

"As I love you," He pulled me in for another more passionate kiss before we let things get completely out of hand. Once we were finished enjoying one another I asked him about girl's names. Who would know when our next chance would be to have this discussion.

"I have been thinking about girls' names also."

"What are your favourites?" I really like Elizabeth."

"My mother's name, "he whispered so softly I barely heard even with my super sensitive vampire hearing.

"If you'd prefer we could use something else-"He interrupted me before I could finish the sentence.

"I think that Elizabeth Marie is a beautiful name were we to have a daughter."

"Speaking of the unknown," I suddenly remembered what I had been planning to ask him since this crazy rollercoaster ride began.

"Why is it that you think Alice can't see?"

"If you remember when you were carrying Renesmee she couldn't see her either, I think it has something to do with the hybrids." He pulled the loose strands of my hair and tucked them behind my ear.

"But she is starting to see Renesmee; do you think she'll be able to see the new babies too?"

"I think in time her vision will improve. She really hates being blind, but at least this is keeping her distracted." He kissed my cheek before pulling me to my feet.

"Now we really need to hunt before Emmett tries to surprise us,"

"Bugger Edward can't you just turn it off," I heard my big brother mutter as he appeared through the trees.

"Hi Emmett," I said poking my tongue out at him thankfully we were fully dressed again.

"Man you two are so boring! I thought for sure I'd find you naked and doing the wild thing,"

"Don't mind my husband he's just frustrated because I have been so busy planning for our babies arrival."

"Rose, are you guys hunting too?"I ask hugging my sister hello.

"Yep need to get a bit extra hunting in over the next couple of weeks."

"Our babies will be here in 3 weeks. It's not decided yet who will go but we are to meet them in Santiago in 3 weeks to bring our babies home."

"Wow, how exciting Alice better get her skates on and get those weddings finalised before the babies get here."

"Are you worried my love?" Edward questioned me.

"I'm worried Alice has taken on too much and is going to miss out on precious time with her babies that she can't ever get back. I should head back and see if she needs a hand."

"I wasn't aware of your concern." He held my hand as we headed off to hunt quickly before going back to the rest of our family.


	6. Chapter 6

"_I'm worried Alice has taken on too much and is going to miss out on precious time with her babies that she can't ever get back. I should head back and see if she needs a hand."_

"_I wasn't aware of your concern." He held my hand as we headed off to hunt quickly before going back to the rest of our family._

**Chapter 6**

**Alice's POV**

My mind was filled with wedding bouquets, flower girls and wedding dresses when my usually fashion challenge sister walked in the room.

"Need a hand?'' Bella asked as she sat on the end of my bed.

I scoffed "What is this, April Fool's Day?" I turned and went back to my sketch book.

"Very funny Alice, no I want to help, can I order anything, go shopping with you, and your wish is my command. Seriously what do you need?"

"Ok," I replied hesitantly "Can you flick through that magazine there I need to find a bouquet with pink and white roses in it. It has to go with this shade of dress." I handed her a material swatch in the colour of Emily's bridesmaid's dresses.

"This colour is gorgeous," she exclaimed.

I sat in silence what had gotten into her? Maybe I was finally rubbing off on her. We worked in silence. Bella worked meticulously tagging anything she spotted that met my description.

"Alright done, what's next? Do you want me to do Rachel's while I'm going?"

"Ok who are you and what have you done with my sister?" I mockingly accused her.

"It's me and I just want you to have all this done before your babies arrive. Alice it is a very special time that you can't get back. I don't want you to have any regrets. Please let me help you."

"Bella I don't know what you are worried about. I'm going to be fine, really. But since you are offering, here is Rachel's colour she wants roses as well as lilies." I handed her the cobalt blue that Rachel had picked in our meeting that morning.

"That's beautiful also, Alice you are doing a great job."

"Did you expect anything different?" I teased

I was going through my wedding dress supply (Rose and Emmett often called short notice weddings and if I ever saw something I liked I usually grabbed it), Rachael and Emily were due that afternoon to try on what I had. I could do any alterations in plenty of time for the weddings. Bella was busy on flower duty, Rose was checking out our suits supply.

"You know I think I should open a bridal shop, with all this wedding paraphernalia it would be a piece of cake, Rachel and Emily aren't going to need a single shopping trip."

"Alice, can you hold off on that idea until you've settled into being a parent?"

"Bella, you're always such a stress head. Seriously, you'll give yourself a hernia if you keep this up." I shook my head and returned to my supply.

**Edward's POV**

I had to agree with Bella. Alice was seriously underestimating this parent thing, and I hoped she would take my wife's advice and free her schedule in 2 weeks time.

As far as our preparation was going, we were ready. All the alterations were done to the houses and all nurseries were decked out. Carlisle and Esme's house had also been decked out with numerous nurseries for stay over's and babysitting duties.

I was psyched for our new addition. How I would survive the drag of the next 2 weeks was beyond me. I couldn't wait to experience this journey with Bella again and watch our children grow.

"Edward, do you have a minute?" Carlisle summonsed me to his office.

"Yes Carlisle?"

"I have been thinking about this whole adoption thing and I want you to organize something for me. I want to surprise Esme with a child of our own."

"Carlisle that's a wonderful idea. Esme will be ecstatic. When are you going to tell her?"

"I have been speaking to Huilen and she will send our baby home with you guys when you meet her. I will not be telling Esme until she sees for herself."

"Wow. I don't know what to say but wow."

"Now I'll need you to discuss with Jasper to organize our baby's documents as well in the name of Matthew Jack Cullen."

"Sure. No problem. I am so happy that Rose and Esme are finally going to get their dream."

"Yes, I am worried about your other sister though."

"You too? Bella has been obsessing over her taking on too much; I think that if she can get the bulk of this wedding stuff out of the way, she'll be fine." I tried to reassure him.

"It's not just that although I think Bella has a valid point. It's her visions. We seem to rely quite heavily on them at times and I'm worried we may be leaving ourselves exposed without it but I am at a loss as to how to coach her into strengthening them again." He was pacing across the floor at this point.

"I have been thinking about Alice's visions also, do you remember when Bella was pregnant she couldn't see Bella or Renesmee?"

"Yes?"

"Well now she sees Bella fine, and Renesmee is becoming clearer and clearer everyday as she knows her more. I think that as she spends more time with our children, she will become more attuned to them and in the future, will be able to see them and any path involving them as well, as she normally sees us."

"I think you have a valid point there Carlisle. So we just have to hope that it doesn't take long for her to become attuned to the new additions and that there is no immediate danger in that time."

Carlisle seemed relieved, and I wondered if the new additions hadn't put us all out of whack. It was usual Carlisle easing my mind very rarely the reverse.

"I need to go and check on Bella and Renesmee. Congratulations father on your news. I'm thrilled."

"Thank you son, "He shook my hand and I left him to his thoughts.

Jasper caught me on the stairs up to Alice's room.

"Can you try and get Bella to relax about Alice? She's making me stress too, and Alice is getting put out because it's affecting other areas of our relationship if you know what I mean."

"I'll talk to Bella" I chuckled." but you have to get Alice to get as much of this wedding stuff done as possible before we leave."

"Deal. Who would have thought our women would cause us to have so much trouble. Except Emmett at the moment, Rose is surprisingly low maintenance at the moment."

"I have no doubt that will change in a fortnight you know." I smirked at him and we went up to find our wives slaving over wedding details.

"Ready to go home?" I took Bella's hand. She hesitated and glanced towards Alice.

"Don't worry Bella I'm on it."Jasper sent calming waves towards her as much for her as himself.

"Ok. Night. Love you all "She called as I pulled her through the door.

"Come, my love. Let's get our daughter and go home. I have plans for us tonight."

We met our daughter as Jacob was saying goodbye for the day and headed to the cottage.

**Bella's POV**

I walked into our cottage and placed Renesmee into her crib as she often was, she had fallen asleep in my arms on our way home.

I kissed her good night before heading down the hallway towards the room I shared with Edward.

"In here my love." He called me from the baby's room, as I entered the scene that spread before would have taken my human breath away. Edward had set candles, and rose petals all across the room and on a cashmere rug the colour of a sunset he was sprawled in his boxer shorts with a rose between his teeth. His lullaby was playing on the iPod dock.

Not a word was said between us, I didn't have to ask to know what we were celebrating and it was magic. I swear I heard fireworks when Edward called my name, I couldn't get close enough to him. Everything was perfect.

The morning came all too quickly and after our morning ritual, I went to get dressed before getting Renesmee. Another surprise was waiting me when I got to my room. Edward had set out my clothes for the day and I saw suitcases packed in the corner.

"What is all this?'' I asked spinning towards the door.

"We are going to get our baby."

"Yes, in just, under two weeks' time. You are eager packing this early."

"No, we are leaving now with Renesmee, just the three of us on a holiday until we have to meet Jasper, Emmett and Rose in Santiago."

"Alice isn't coming?"

"No, she's staying behind to finalize things."

"I can't believe she's not coming."  
"That's not our concern love. Just get dressed. We have a plane waiting."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Ok just a quick bridging chapter because in Chapter eight they meet their babies. Very exciting.**

**Thank you for all my wonderful reviews **

**Thanks as always to the best beta reader Angelofdarkness. You're the best!!**

**As always Stephenie Meyer owns all twilight characters....**

**Enjoy !!]**

"_What is all this?'' I asked spinning towards the door._

"_We are going to get our baby."_

"_Yes, in just under two week's time, you are eager packing this early."_

"_No, we are leaving now with Renesmee,. just the three of us on a holiday until we have to meet Jasper, Emmett and Rose in Santiago."_

"_Alice isn't coming?"_

"_No, she's staying behind to finalise things."_

"_I can't believe she's not coming."  
"That's not our concern love, just get dressed we have a plane waiting."_

**Chapter 7**

**Renesmee's POV**

I was so excited! I had never been on a holiday with just Mummy and Daddy before. I knew I would miss Jacob, but Daddy had said that if things got too tough for him without me, that Grandma and Grandad would show him how to get to Isle Esme. That's where Mum and Dad spent their honeymoon and I couldn't wait to see it too.

When we got there Mum and Dad unpacked while I jumped on the bed. I wanted to go to the beach and I wanted to explore. I couldn't wait!

Finally after what seemed like forever Daddy took mine and Mummy's hands and we headed down the beach, we swam and laughed and Daddy taught me all sorts of things while Mummy looked on. It was amazing, I love my aunts and uncles, but to spend time with just my mum and dad was awesome.

I was very excited about getting a baby brother or sister and all my cousins; it was going to be great! I secretly hoped for a little brother but mum and dad said they didn't care.

**Edward's POV**

It was great just to spend time with my girls, we laughed and relaxed. It was one of those holidays you will remember forever and for all the right reasons. Esme was meeting us in Rio de Janiero to take Renesmee back to Forks the time flew and I knew that there was no way I could have been sitting in Forks waiting for this day to arrive.

The plan was to meet Jas, Em and Rose in Rio with Esme and fly out from there. We arrived first so headed off to find our family's arrival gate. We hadn't been waiting long when the plane landed and our family emerged. After squeals about how much Renesmee had grown a familiar face shot her head out from the gate.

"ALICE!!" Bella ran and hugged her sister

"I am so glad you decided to come, are you excited?" Bella was more verbal than I had seen her in a long time,

"I realized that this was a journey that couldn't be replaced. The weddings are planned and good to go. We just need to turn up and I am psyched to meet my babies."

I could feel the relief come off Bella. Of course I knew Alice was there, but she had threatened me with all kinds of things if I ruined her surprise for Bella.

"Alice, I am so relieved. You are going to be a great mom. Wow."

"Oh, come on let's go, I want to catch me an anaconda before we meet the babies," Only Emmett knew how to ruin a moment.

We ran to find Renesmee and Esme's gate and waved them off before catching our own flight out of there.

It was a long flight and not in time, I couldn't wait to meet our new babies, and to share this amazing journey with my siblings made it all that much better. This was one of those times I wished our gits were interchangeable, so I had Jasper's gift and could feel what the others were feeling.

Bella and I sat in our own world just contemplating the change our lives were about to take. I felt so blessed I had more than I had ever hoed to dream of.

ROSE'S POV

My child, not my niece or a friend's child but my very own and with Emmett as a Dad. Could my world get any more perfect? I was basking in the joy of what was about to happen when Emmett took my hand.

"Are you happy?"Emmet whispered in my ear

"More than you could ever know, I am so glad I am doing this with you. I know I can be a big pain in the arse at times but you really do make me happy, and I love you more than anything in this world." I sometimes felt like I took Emmett for granted and I wanted him to know I was happy with him regardless of the children factor.

"I know babe, you put up with all my horsing around, you couldn't do that if you didn't love me." and he kissed my cheek.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. This is your captain speaking, we would like to inform you we are about to land in Santiago, so, could you please lift your trays and put your seats back to the seated positions. Fasten your seatbelts, and we should have you on the ground in a matter of minutes."

My heart skipped a beat. We were one step closer to meeting our babies.

Only six more hours enough time for us to have a quick hunt. I couldn't wait.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok sorry this has taken so long, I seem to be very time poor at the moment, I am working on the next chapter though as we speak. I hope you enjoy this one though. **

**I can't wait to hear what you think. I am trying to get to reply to all my wonderful reviews but thought you may all appreciate a new chapter instead. Please know that I do read, love and cherish every single one.**

**As always a huge thanks to my beta Angelofdarkness. **

**And Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight not I (unfortunately) **

_My heart skipped a beat we were one step closer to meeting our babies. _

_Only six more hours enough time for us to have a quick hunt. I couldn't wait_.

**Chapter 8 Edward's POV**

Okay so Emmet failed to find an anaconda, I didn't think they existed in this area, but who was I to dash his hopes? I however caught and drained the biggest mountain lion I had ever come across. I doubted there would be a need for me to hunt for at least a few weeks. Bella was also suitably impressed with the hunting on offer here. After we had all hunted, we decided to head to a hotel to freshen up before our big moment.

We booked into the Radisson Plaza Santiago and immediately started showering and dressing into the new clothes Alice had bought us (I seriously had no idea how she did it!).

Bella walked in as I was about to get into the shower.

"Hi," she said shyly. It was so sexy, I could barely breathe.

"Hi yourself, how are you feeling?" I turned and kissed her as she slid herself out of her clothes.

"I feel on top of the world and you?" There were not words to describe how I felt at that moment so I just bowed down and kissed her pulling her into the shower with me. We explored and loved each other while trying to grasp the enormity of what we were all about to do.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"We hardly have time for you two to destroy the place..."Emmett chuckled

"Come on, we have to go," Rose was getting impatient.

"Let's go meet our baby,"

"After you Mommy."I gestured for her to get out of the shower first.

We quickly dressed and checked out of the hotel and headed for the clearing where we were to meet the new Cullen's.

**Jasper's POV**

There were a million emotions swirling around and through me, so much that I didn't know who belonged to what feeling. It was strange for me to be unable to pinpoint. This in turn was making my own reaction one of confusion and chaos. I knew I was immensely proud of our babies and that watching Alice take on the role of mother was making me fall even more in love not only with her, but our babies.  
I was feeling excited and happy but where was the disappointment coming from? Did Alice feel that way? I looked at her but she certainly didn't look disappointed. There was nothing but joy emanating from her, none of my other siblings looked disappointed either, and I really hoped this wasn't coming from me. Maybe because this was such a huge moment everything was a bit screwy. I decided to throw myself into this moment with my wife and see how things panned out through our journey home. I made a note to myself to keep an extra special eye on Alice.

"It's funny, I didn't realise there was a piece of my life missing until I found it."Alice was mesmerized by our daughter.

"Hannah Grace what a beautiful little girl you are. "I cooed at my little girl. I couldn't believe I was a father. Alice was right, I never realised I wanted to be a father until I became one.

I glanced down at my son.

"He's the most handsome baby I have ever seen." Alice kissed our baby boy on the forehead before kissing me. Our love had intensified just over the five minutes since we got our babies. I didn't think the bond would be so instant with adoption but it was like these babies were born to be with us. It was a very daunting feeling.

"Couldn't agree with you more,"

**Edward's POV**

All other thoughts around me faded the moment I laid eyes on our son. For all I would have known, the Volturi could have been about to attack and I would be none the wiser. All that mattered in that instant was my wife and our new child.

Part of me wished that Renesmee was here to share this special moment, but the rest of me was glad for the time bond with EJ.

"Isn't he perfect?"Gushed Bella

"Absolutely and undeniably!" I gushed back, kissing her forehead.

Carlisle and Esme's Matthew was resting peacefully in my arms. I felt it was important he was held by someone until we got him to his parents.

While our family had grown so much in the past five minutes, I knew that each new member would be welcomed as equally as Renesmee was.

It felt no different with EJ than it had with Renesmee. In the instant I met him, I knew that he was my son and we belonged one way or another in each other's lives.

**Bella's POV**

I gave EJ to Edward and cuddled Matthew, so that Edward could have some time with his son before the journey home. There was nothing better than watching my husband bond with his child. And this was no different than the first time I had seen him with Renesmee.

I had never felt such contentment before. It was as though all the pieces had fallen into place and our family was complete.

"I can't wait for Renesmee to meet her little brother. "Edward whispered to me.

"Me neither, she is going to be a great big sister." I agreed.

**Alice's POV**

I couldn't even begin to describe the feeling running through me at the moment. I held my children. In an instant, my whole world shifted and what I thought mattered before suddenly didn't matter so much. I must remember later to thank Bella for making me finish most of those wedding plans. Now that I had my babies in my arms, I never wanted to let them out of my sight again.

"You are so beautiful holding our babies like that." Jasper whispered from behind me. I had been lost in a world of my own, when I realised he was taking photos not just of me, but of us all. Capturing a moment none of us wanted to lose but could never be replayed.

"Thank you," I whispered to him

"What for?"

"Everything." I didn't know how to eloquently word it, but without him, I would have missed this.

"Thank you!" He replied

"What for?"

"Loving me."He smiled and we kissed a deep passionate kiss, one we rarely share in public.

"May I?' He motioned to our children.

"Of course...Daddy." I smirked and handed over Hannah.

"Thanks...Mommy." He teased back.

I was in bliss.

**Emmet's POV**

As much as I loved to look at my wife, I couldn't bear to tear my eyes away from our twins. Thomas and Evelyn; Perfect names for perfect children. I knew Rose was lost in her moment. She had waited her whole life for this. She would be so far into ecstasy right now we'd have trouble getting her back. To be honest I wasn't far from there myself.

I never imagined I would be able to play the grown up. But suddenly I was more than prepared to do whatever it took to raise these children in the right way, to keep them safe and nurture them. This fatherhood thing sure was mind blowing. I was a father. That was going to take some getting used to.

**Rose's POV**

I held my baby daughter in my arms; I couldn't stop staring at her face. I had waited my whole life and then some for this moment, and now here I was...a mother.

The feeling was indescribable and yet wasn't at all what I was expecting. Maybe I would feel more at ease once I was in my home with my own routine just like Edward, Bella and Renesmee.

"Are you okay?" Emmett peeked over my shoulder at our baby girl.

"Perfect." I lied, no point dragging his high down as well. I would feel better in time. I just hoped Jasper was too wrapped up in his own world with Alice to know my emotions were not what they should be.

Edward would know for sure. I looked over at them and they too were engrossed in their son as they should be. God Rose it's not about you all the damn time! I scolded myself.

I never thought I could be anything but ecstatic at this moment so why wasn't I?


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, here is Chapter 9. Thank you all for my wonderful reviews. I love them all.**

**Thanks to my beta AngelofDarkness and all Twilight characters are Stephenie Meyers.**

**Enjoy! And don't forget to review...I love the love **

_Edward would know for sure. I looked over at them and they too were engrossed in their son as they should be. God Rose it's not about you all the damn time! I scolded myself._

_I never thought I could be anything but ecstatic at this moment, so why wasn't I?_

**Chapter 9**

**Edward's POV**

It seemed like seconds since we started getting to know every inch of our children that it was suddenly, time to go.

"Guys I hate to break up the party but we are running out of time to catch our flights." I quietly said to my family.

We looked around to thank Nahuel and Huilen but they were gone. I hadn't even realized that they left.

Nothing mattered now but these little people in our arms. We bundled up what belongings they had and set off for the airport. I couldn't wait for Renesmee to meet her little brother and cousins. I was also excited to introduce my new little brother to our parents. This was going to make for an interesting few weeks as everyone settled into their new roles.

As we waited to board our plane, I took the opportunity to have a bit of a chat to Jasper.

"I know Bella is going to ask me this as soon as we get on the plane. How is Alice doing?"

"I think she's great, she seems to have finally grasped what a major moment this is, and she is loving it. I mean look at her. Did you ever see anything so sexy?" Jasper was floored by the vision of his wife and child I remember feeling the same way about Bella and Renesmee.

"Well I may have a little competition for you for that title but to each is own I guess." I playfully jabbed his shoulder.

"Thanks for the concern for Alice, but I think she is going to be fine."

"I think you are right."

**Rosalie's POV**

I overheard the conversation between my brothers and panic began to rise inside of me. I quickly covered the emotion before Jasper noticed and excused myself to try and gain some perspective without Edward in my head. Ok so I was hoping that with everyone worried about Alice that may have taken the heat of me until I figured out what the hell was wrong with me.

.

I was just hoping that being at home in my own environment would give everything some clarity.

I wandered back to my family with my fake happy face and fake happy thoughts and sat down like everything was fine. There was one thing I had to admit, Emmett looked HOT with our son in his arms. I was admiring him when our flight was called and we all walked to our gate.

On the flight, we discussed how things would be once we were home. I stayed fairly quiet, not wanting for once to draw attention to myself, just adding things here and there so no one would get suspicious. We decided to have a few days on our own once we reunited with Carlisle and Esme, just to get to know our new arrivals and get into routine. I was looking forward to being with just Emmett and hoping that this time without the pressure of everyone else around would help things settle. Thomas was very unsettled on the journey while Evelyn seemed to take it all in her stride, I guess because I was his mother, Emmett passed Thomas to me once he started to grizzle. I had no clue. I couldn't wait to get home. Why couldn't I settle my own baby?

I avoided Jasper as much as I could. The last thing I needed was his influence. I guessed that he wasn't attuned to my feelings because of the amount of people on the plane and I made sure I sat as far from him as possible. Edward was another matter, I covered my thoughts as much as possible and he didn't seem to be paying any extra attention to me. Although he and Bella had their hands full, EJ was also a little unsettled. Matthew was sleeping beautifully.

Finally we landed at Seattle. We were nearly there.

**Alice's POV**

I was so grateful now for Bella's concern before Hannah and Whitlock arrived. I can admit now that it annoyed the hell out of me before, but I was glad that for the most part the wedding plans were done and I didn't have to drag myself away from my angels for any length of time. I did not know it was possible to love anything this much. Even my visions' being hazy wasn't worrying me at the moment. I just wanted to bask in the joy of motherhood and share every precious moment with Jasper.

"That suits you, you know." Jasper whispered in my ear as we landed.

"Thanks, I can't wait to get them home and get into a routine and family life with them."

"I know me too. It's certainly been an incredible 24 hours," We kissed and prepared to take our children home.

I wasn't even trying to foresee the future. I was happy to live in the right now.

**Esme's POV**

I was pacing across the back yard for the millionth time since they had left. Renesmee was playing on the swing set Emmett and Jasper had built, and Carlisle was inside in his office when I heard them coming.

"Carlisle...they're home." I sighed. I knew he would have heard.

Carlisle arrived at my side and we held each other as we waited for our children and grandchildren to appear. Carlisle had this strange smirk on his face. But before I had a chance to ask him about it, Emmett emerged through the trees carrying a tiny boy with a head full of mousy brown hair and the palest of skin only a few shades darker than our own. I could feel the pride emanating from him as he introduced us to his son.

"This is Thomas Emmett Hale-Cullen." he beamed as he handed me my grandson for a cuddle.

"Oh Emmett, he's lovely! So handsome." I gushed. I only had a few seconds with him before Rose came into view with her daughter. She was sleeping but she also had mousy brown hair like her brothers except hers was in ringlets down to her shoulders with pale skin but a slight blush to her cheeks. She was a very pretty baby.

"Mom, meet Evelyn Rose Hale-Cullen." she placed Evelyn in my arms after I had given Thomas to Carlisle.

"Rose, you are finally a Mom." I beamed at her, and she smiled back. I couldn't place the feeling that something was a little off with Rose, maybe it had just been a very emotional 24 hours for her.

"Your children are beautiful, Congratulations Emmett and Rose." Carlisle and I kissed them both and handed them back their children knowing that Alice and Jasper weren't far away waiting for us to meet their new additions.

As we turned back to the trees Alice came through.

"Mom, Dad, meet your grandson Whitlock Jasper Cullen-Hale." Alice was glowing as if she had given birth herself.

I took Whitlock from her arms, and gazed down at this little being, his thick jet black hair and ivory skin; the picture of a perfect healthy baby with tiny dimples in his cheeks.

"Alice, he is exquisite. "

After a cuddle to take him all in I gave Whitlock to Carlisle and waited for Jasper to appear. When he came into view he was holding a little princess with strawberry blonde hair that hung in loose curls around her shoulders.

She had ivory skin and a blush upon her cheeks as well. I was amazed at how perfect my grandchildren were.

"This is Hannah Grace Cullen-Hale." I took my granddaughter into my arms and placed my cheek to hers, she smelt amazing.

"Alice, Jasper. Congratulations on your new additions they are beautiful. You should be very proud I am certain you are both going to be great parents,"

I felt a pang in my stomach that I would never be able to share this feeling with my daughters. I knew I had children but they had come to me as adults, I had never and would never experience this part of the journey. Carlisle must have known what I was thinking, because he squeezed my hand.

Edward and Bella had called Renesmee into the trees when they first arrived to have their own reunion while we met our other grandchildren.

Suddenly Renesmee appeared and in her little angelic voice announced.

"Grandma and Grandpa meet my little brother Edward Jacob Swan-Cullen." she was very proud and as she finished her announcement Bella emerged carrying her son. She placed him in my arms and took a step back allowing me a moment with my grandson just as I had with my other grandchildren.

He had dark brown hair that was sparse at the moment but in time I could tell would be plentiful. His skin was also pale, very nearly as pale as ours; he smiled up at me as I gazed down at him.

"Why Hello there little Edward, what a beauty you are!" I laughed looking up at Bella

"How are you feeling?" I gave her a kiss.

"Great, he was a little unsettled but hopefully he'll settle now we are home."

"Well you call out if you need a hand with anything, I know you are all planning on having some time on your own but I won't be far away if you need me." I made sure all my children heard my offer of help. They were all going to have their hands full.

I turned to hand EJ to Carlisle but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. Edward came forward and kissed me on the cheek.

"Hello Mom, I missed you." as he took EJ from me. I didn't need Jasper's ability to realise the mood had changed to something I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"I missed you too. I don't know where your father has gotten to." I said looking around for him.  
"I am right here, Esme," Carlisle came from the same direction Edward had, carrying...another baby.

"Carlisle...what is all of this?"I asked confused, hoping but not wanting to get my hopes up.

"This..." he said slowly handing me the bundle in his arms.

"...Is Matthew Jack Cullen...your new son. Congratulations Mommy!" He kissed my cheek and waited for his words to sink in.

I didn't speak I just looked down at my son. He was sleeping peacefully with blonde hair and ivory skin. There was an angel in my arms. He snuggled in closer to my breast and I immediately felt whole.

"Thank you." I whispered kissing my son.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok so here is Chapter 10. Sorry for the delay, I want had a few attempts at this chapter.**

**A HUGE thanks to my beta and as always I own the plot, you all know who owns the rest!!**

**Enjoy!!**

"_This..." he said slowly handing me the bundle in his arms._

"_...Is Matthew Jack Cullen...your new son. Congratulations Mummy!" He kissed my cheek and waited for his words to sink in._

_I didn't speak I just looked down at my son. He was sleeping peacefully with blonde hair and ivory skin. There was an angel in my arms. He snuggled in closer to my breast and I immediately felt whole._

"_Thank you," I whispered kissing my son._

**Chapter 10**

**Edward's POV**

We said our goodbyes to each other. This would be the longest we had all been collectively away from each other. But we all felt that we needed to bond as individual families before bonding as one larger one. Each family had a cell phone in case we needed one another, and we were all within a two minute distance. I personally was looking forward to this week. We had organised to have a family bonding day in exactly a week.

Esme was on cloud nine. She was falling in love at this moment. Carlisle wasn't much better. They were in pure bliss as were the rest of us. I couldn't wait to get our family home.

We arrived at the cottage to find Renesmee had fully stocked the new kitchen with whatever Renesmee may need over the week; her diet had become pretty interchangeable lately and she was starting to appreciate how human food tasted. There was also plenty of supply for EJ complete with blood and human formula. He had been a little unsettled as well throughout the trip, so Bella ran a bath as soon as we had settled. Renesmee was eager to help her mother so I had a few alone minutes with my son.

"We are going to have a great time getting to know one another EJ." I whispered as I sat with him in the rocking chair in the corner of the room and gazed out the window. He was very alert and looking around. I could hear that his thoughts were calm. He understood this was his new home and he was comfortable here. I wondered if he was harbouring any gifts like Renesmee. I figured it wasn't important. It didn't make him any more or less special either way.

"Ok EJ let's get you all cleaned and ready for bed. It's been a long day sweetheart." Bella waltzed into the room planting a kiss on each of our foreheads as she headed for the wardrobe Alice had adequately stocked before we left.

"I'll have to pass these girl's clothes onto Alice and Rose. They are of no use to us now. They can have Renesmee's hand me downs as well, she hardly wore them."  
"Bella, you know Alice better than that. She's a wear once kind of girl and if I can recall, she had plenty of clothing ready for Hannah and Evelyn."

"I know." she seemed disappointed.

"Is everything alright?" I rushed to her side. It wasn't like her to be down like this, especially on a day like today.

She laughed and patted my cheek,."I'm absolutely fine, just wondering how my sisters are going, that's all,"

"You worry too much. They will be fine. But if it helps, once we have the kids settled, you can give them a call."

She smiled and looked up at me.

"I love how that sounds. 'The kids', its heaven,"

"It doesn't get any better does it?" I kissed her forehead and went to get EJ undressed and into the bath. Renesmee was waiting patiently to help.

"Daddy...why are you doing that?" My ever inquisitive daughter was going through the why stage just now she was watching me test the temperature of the bath water.

I explained that we had to make sure it wasn't too cold or hot so EJ was comfortable in the bath.

"Renesmee, would you like to help me in the kitchen with EJ's bottle?"Bella appeared at the door.

"Ok, can I have something as well before bed?''

"Of course what do you feel like little madam?"

And just like that my two girls were off and it was just me and my boy again. He loved the water, it relaxed him. He was trying to sit up. I had forgotten this part when Renesmee was tiny. How when they do something that is so far advanced for their age and it scares the life out of you. I had to remind myself that we knew he was going to reach adulthood in about 7 years and this was actually normal.

I finished bathing EJ, dressed him and Bella fed him while I got Renesmee ready for bed. We had just settled them both when EJ started screaming I knew Bella was anxious to call her sisters so I told her I would attend to the little man while she had a break.

**Bella's POV**

"Everything is great Bella really." Alice's voice came through the phone" I am glad you called though. I wanted to talk to you about something,"

"Anything Alice." I wondered what Alice could need.

"I want to thank you for making me clear my schedule before the babies came along. I had no idea I would feel this much love or how much they would turn my life upside down. If it weren't for you I would be missing so much with planning weddings, so you are the best sister ever!"

"Oh, Alice, I am glad you are enjoying these moments they really are precious aren't they? Well have a great night, Charlie is coming to meet EJ tomorrow but I'll call you tomorrow night. I miss you,"

"I miss you too. Say hi to Charlie and give my niece and nephew a kiss from Aunty Alice and Uncle Jasper!"

"Definitely, tell Hannah and Whitlock that Uncle Edward and Aunty Bella love them." Wow that sounded so weird, I hadn't realised before this I was now an Aunty. That was special.

I hung up from Alice and dialled Rosalie's number. Emmett answered.

"Hey Em, how are Evelyn and Thomas going?'

"Great... How is Renesmee adjusting to EJ?" That was weird.

"She is a great big sister. She's all tuckered out though. She's sleeping but Edward is still settling EJ. He's a little upset from the trave I think."

"Yeah Thomas hasn't been a happy camper either, he's asleep now though."

"That's great. Is Rose ok?'' I thought I heard hesitation before Emmett replied

"She's great, but she can't come to the phone right now so can she call you later."He said too quickly

"Oh...yeah sure, just whenever. I was just missing you guys so I thought I'd check in. I'll talk to her later. "

"Ok Bella See you!"

I had the distinct feeling that Emmett couldn't wait to get me off the phone. Maybe he was just anxious to get back to Rose and the babies. I decided not to mention anything to Edward; I would wait and see how she was when he called later.

I walked back in to see EJ sleeping peacefully in his father's arms. SO HOT!!!

**Emmet's POV**

I had just put Thomas down when the phone rang.

"It's Edward and Bella". I said to Rose before picking up.

"Please, Em I don't want to speak to anyone right now, could you just make an excuse up for me? I am going to lie down."

I got Bella off the phone as quickly as I could all the while wondering if Rose was alright.

I walked to our room and found Rose lying on the bed with her back to the door.

**Rosalie's POV**

I heard the phone ring; I didn't want to talk to anyone. I didn't want anyone suspecting there was something wrong. I knew I could figure it out on my own. I just needed time and space with my babies. I knew Emmett would get suspicious but that was better than Bella or Esme. So I told him to cover for me, and then went and lay on our bed.

Thomas had only just stopped screaming since we got home. Renesmee never did that to Bella. What was I doing wrong? Why didn't he like me? Maybe he could tell I wasn't feeling what I should have. It wasn't that I felt any ill towards my children, it was that I felt nothing; Just a big black hole of emptiness where my emotions should have been.

"Rose." Emmet stood at the door. "Are you alright?"

I knew my hard shell could easily crack and I wasn't ready to tell him yet. So I played the role I know so well, although very rarely with Emmett. I played 'the bitch.'

"I'm fine Emmett." I said with impatience in my voice."I just didn't feel like running everything past Edward and Bella."

He sat on the bed behind me gently running his fingers through my hair. Very few people saw this sensitive side of Emmett.

"I thought you were ok with Bella now. She is just missing you." His voice was gentle and his concern was genuine.

"I am. I just want to have some time with you, Thomas and Evelyn." I snapped at him. I got up from the bed and stood in the doorway with my back to him.

I felt sorry for him; he handled my mood swings so well. I often took advantage of that.

"That's ok. They are both asleep now. I can think of something that will kill some time until they wake again." I knew exactly what he had in mind and as much as I wasn't particularly in the mood, maybe it was all I needed to kick start my feelings again. After all I knew I still loved him. I spun around to face him and saw he had his cheeky grin on.

"Why Emmett, are you flirting with me?" I fell into my 'character' easily.

"Yes Rose, I believe I am. Now come here." he grabbed my waist and pulled me to him on the bed.


	11. Chapter 11

**OK, you guys are lucky two updates in one day. You can thank my Beta for getting them back to me so fast.**

**The usual disclaimer goes here =**

**Enjoy!!**

_I felt sorry for him; he handled my mood swings so well. I often took advantage of that._

"_That's ok. They are both asleep now. I can think of something that will kill some time until they wake again." I knew exactly what he had in mind and as much as I wasn't particularly in the mood, maybe it was all I needed to kick start my feelings again. After all, I knew I still loved him. I spun around to face him and saw he had his cheeky grin on._

"_Why Emmett, are you flirting with me?" I fell into my 'character' easily._

"_Yes Rose, I believe I am. Now come here." he grabbed my waist and pulled me to him on the bed._

**Chapter 11**

**Edward's POV**

Bella was at ease in our little cottage caring for our children. She was excited for her father to meet his new grandson. This would only be the second time he had been at the cottage, so she was busily tidying up and making things as human as possible. Even though Charlie knew there was something not normal, we didn't want to distress him by over exposing him to our secrets. So Bella put the kettle on and set out some biscuits Esme had made for the occasion.

I watched her as she dressed Renesmee in a beautiful red and white polka dot dress and EJ in a little pair of denim overalls and red shirt. The kids both looked fantastic in red and Bella knew this.

"Everything is perfect love; he won't notice anything but our children today."

"I know, I just can't sit still." she sighed and kissed my cheek. She was about to keep walking when I pulled her to me and kissed her with a little more intensity. Since adding to our family, the opportunity for our favourite past time had severely diminished. EJ wasn't as great a sleeper as Renesmee was, which didn't really matter since we didn't require sleep. It was exhausting having a baby that cried for half the day though. Bella seemed to be coping well and I did what I could to help.

I was meeting up with Jasper and Emmett after Charlie left just to see how we were all going. I was looking forward to seeing my brothers.

"Daddy, what time will Grandpa and Sue be here?"Renesmee was very impatient when it came to her grandfather.

"Soon sweetheart, why don't we sit in the garden? You can play while we wait." she loved that idea and headed outside. I heard Jacob meet her at the door and start pushing her on the swings we had made for her.

Bella came out carrying EJ in her arms in a beautiful pale blue sundress. She looked beautiful. Her hair was tied up in a loose messy bun with wisps falling down around her shoulders.

She heard her father's car at the same time I did. We had a different entrance to our house for Charlie because he couldn't just jump the river we had made a driveway from the road to the cottage.

"He's here." she beamed. She passed EJ to me and headed out the front to meet them.

**Bella's POV**

I was so excited for Charlie to meet EJ. I knew he would love him just like Renesmee. Although EJ was taking a little more time to settle in than Renesmee did. I figured that was pretty normal due to all the travelling he had done in his short life. He was an angel when he finally did sleep. Edward and I tried to take advantage of those times as much as we could.

"Bells!" Charlie cried as he got out of the car.

"Hi." I raced and gave him a hug.

"Hi Sue." I greeted my soon to be step mother.

"Hi Bella, Congratulations on your new addition, how is he settling in?"

"He's great, a little grizzly sometimes but I am sure that will get better." I smiled and gestured for them to enter the house.

"I thought the rest of the Cullen's would be here too." Dad inquired no doubt anxious to see his favourite Alice.

"We are spending a few days in our own houses to get the babies settled. I'll tell Alice you asked after her though. She has taken to motherhood like a duck to water ." I grinned at him.

"Now where are my grandchildren?" he looked around for them.

"We are sitting out back, let's go," I showed them through.

Edward stood up to greet my father.

"Charlie...Sue." He shook Charlie's hand and gave Sue a kiss.

They greeted him back as Renesmee ran straight into Charlie's arms.

"GRANDPA!!" she squealed.

"Nessie! How is my little princess?" He kissed her cheek and sat down with her.

"I'm great! I have a new brother, but he's too little to play with yet and he cries...a lot." we laughed at her description of EJ. She always acted less grown up then she was around Charlie.

"Well, do you think I could meet him?" he asked her.

"Sure, he's right here. She walked over to the pram next to Edward and motioned to him. Charlie walked over and peered in.

"Wow, Ness he sure is a beauty isn't he?'' He was such a good grandpa making sure Renesmee was involved too.

"May I have a cuddle?" He asked her.

She shrugged losing interest and running back to Jacob on the swings. I smiled at her. Charlie took EJ from the pram and sat down looking at him. He was lost in a world of just EJ and him. We left them to get to know one another while Sue and I discussed their upcoming wedding.

"Alice was amazing; everything is set to go, only a month left."

They were planning a small and simple ceremony in Charlie's backyard. Seth and I were going to witness and then we were having a BBQ. It was very casual. Sue was wearing a simple baby pink dress and I could wear whatever I liked(of course Alice had picked out a stunning hot pink dress for me to wear in contrast to Sue's outfit). Dad wasn't even wearing a suit, just black pants and a pink open collared shirt. I was looking forward to it.

We spent the day laughing at Renesmee and clucking over EJ, as seemed to be his usual trick he became unsettled after lunch and I had to disappear inside to settle him (and give him his bottle of blood, not something that could be done in front of Charlie). Charlie and Sue left just after I returned from feeding wanting to give us our space.

"Well, my love. I am going to meet Jasper and Emmett for a bit. Will you be ok?" he came into the nursery as I was rocking EJ.

"Sure, Renesmee has gone hunting with Jacob so it's just me and EJ. Have fun and say hi from me."

Edward walked over to kiss me goodbye.

"I love you." he whispered, then, bent and kissed EJ's forehead.

"I love you too, hurry home." I hated watching him go.

"Be back before you can miss me."

I sat there with our son, thinking over our journey to this point and wondering what would lie ahead. I was also looking forward to my nightly phone call with Alice and Rose. Although Thomas seemed unsettled like EJ. So whenever I spoke to Rose one of us was always cutting the conversation short to attend to our babies.

I was so proud of Alice. She was coping so well. I had spoken to Esme once, and she was also in a state of bliss. Everything seemed right in the Cullen world.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer goes here**

**If I get lots of reviews I might post the next chapter tomorrow.**

**So Review Review Review!!**

_I sat there with our son, thinking over our journey to this point and wondering what would lie ahead. I was also looking forward to my nightly phone call with Alice and Rose. Although Thomas seemed unsettled like EJ. So whenever I spoke to Rose one of us was always cutting the conversation short to attend to our babies._

_I was so proud of Alice. She was coping so well. I had spoken to Esme once, and she was also in a state of bliss. Everything seemed right in the Cullen world._

**Chapter 12**

**Esme's POV**

I had spent the better part of the week in a daze. Matthew was perfect. He ate and slept and just yesterday had given us his first smile. Although I had a new son, my other children were never very far from my thoughts. I wondered how they were all settling with their children.

I knew Bella and Edward would handle things beautifully. After all, they knew what to expect and they were doing a great job with Renesmee. She was such a polite well behaved little girl. I wondered how she was coping with the change though. I missed my granddaughter terribly.

Alice had surprised me when she arrived home with Hannah and Whitlock. She had that new mother glow and seemed to be taking the responsibility seriously. So while she had definitely under prepared for this, I was glad that Bella had pushed her so hard to have all the weddings ready to go. Jasper was definitely the proud family man and I knew he'd be taking good care of them.

I couldn't shake the feeling that something was off with Rose when she returned. I had no doubt before the babies arrived they would handle things beautifully. In fact I thought Rose would have been in her element, but something was nagging at me. I tried to put it down to the emotions of the journey. I hoped I was right. I couldn't wait for us all to be together again in a few days so that I could see for myself that everything was as it should be.

It was amazing how much my love had grown not only to accommodate my new son, but also my new grandchildren. I was equally proud and in love with all of them. If I was human, my heart would have been busting out of my chest with love.

"Someone wants his Mum." Carlisle sang, bringing Matthew into me.

"I didn't realise he was awake. I was lost in my own world," I smiled as Carlisle placed our son into my arms.

"Is something worrying you?"He asked. Carlisle and I shared everything so I knew it was no use trying to cover it up.

"Not really, just wondering after our children. Rose in particular." I sighed. She was worrying me more than I realised.

"What about Rose?" He sat down beside me with a concerned look on his face.

"I don't know exactly. Nothing I can really put my finger on. But something seemed off about her when she arrived the other day."

"Esme, my love," he took my face in his hands and kissed my lips before continuing

"They'd all had such emotional days. I don't think any of them were themselves. I'm sure you are fretting over nothing, but I can call if you'd like me to." he was trying to calm me.

"No...no. Don't bother them. This bonding time is important; because once I have them all back together again I'm not letting any of them out of my sight for a long time. I hate being away from them." I assured him.

"Only a few more days love. Let's enjoy this time too."

We took Matthew and lay on a blanket in the backyard for a few hours just getting to know every inch of him. The sun had come out this morning and we took advantage of it, it was magic.

**Rose's POV**

The week was almost up. I thought I had played all the right parts to Emmett and I didn't know if he thought something was up, but he never mentioned anything. I didn't know how successful I would be in convincing Edward and Esme. Edward could read my mind. I supposed I could keep my mind busy, but Esme had that mother's intuition. She always knew when something was not right. I was getting anxious on what to do. Things were definitely not any better.

I didn't feel like I loved them enough. I was a bad mother because I couldn't settle Thomas. I didn't know what their cries meant and I was terrified of something happening to one of my family. Not just Tomas and Evelyn, but Emmett or one of my siblings. My mind spun like crazy all the time. I couldn't stop it. I was terrified and sat in the corner the whole time Emmett was gone yesterday with Edward and Jasper. Thank goodness he had taken Thomas so I just had to watch Evelyn who was sleeping.

I was a substandard mother and my children deserved better. It was at this moment that I decided to do the best thing I could do for them. I would disappear. Emmett would have plenty of support from our family, but I was quite obviously a failure at this. I had tried but to no avail. I didn't know when or how I would run but I knew I had to do it before we all met up again in just a few days time.

**Emmet's POV**

It was like Rose was on auto drive; she said all the right things but there was no emotion to her voice; like she was a robot. I didn't know how to approach the subject with her, but I decided that once the kids were in bed that night, I would gently let her know that if there was anything wrong we could fix it together. Little did I know that I wouldn't get the chance to have this conversation.

I had finally settled Thomas after a particularly long unsettled period. I checked on Evelyn who as usual was sleeping soundly. I then headed into the room I shared with Rose expecting to find her in the spa in our ensuite. She enjoyed relaxing in there at the end of the day. I walked in to find not only was the ensuite empty, but the spa hadn't even been used. Where had she been all this time? I turned and went back to our room thinking maybe she was in the kitchen tidying up the babies' bottles for the day, but it was as I walked through our room I saw it. A note laying on my pillow. My heart sank. I did not want to read what was written on that piece of paper. I sat on the end of the bed just looking at it for a long time. I knew it had to be bad news. She would have told me in person if it was good. Slowly I got off the bed, walked to the note and opened it.

_My one and only love Emmett,_

_Please don't hate me. I am doing what is best for all of you. You deserve a better wife and mother than me._

_I am not the mother I thought I would be and I can't stand to fail you or our babies anymore. I don't possess the feelings a mother should. I look at Thomas and Evelyn and I feel nothing. I have a big black hole where my feelings should be. _

_I have tried to invoke these feelings but there is nothing there. You deserve someone who can love better than me, more than me._

_I love you please don't try to find me. I hope someday you can all forgive me._

_You will get the love and support you need from the rest of our family. I know you will do a good job._

_Love for eternity_

_Rose_

What the hell was I supposed to do now? I sat and cried tearless sobs at the loss of my wife. I was torn between looking for her and the obligation I had to my children. Should I call Edward or Carlisle? Should I stay here and wait? Or hope that she came back on her own?

Nothing could erase the guilt I felt. I had failed my wife. I had known something was not right and didn't reassure or even ask her if she was alright. I couldn't believe that she couldn't come to me.

I decided to call Edward, he was my closest brother and maybe he could still hear her.

**Edward's POV**

Bella was reading Renesmee a story and EJ was settled for the night. I was standing at Renesmee's door watching my wife and daughter. It was the most beautiful sight in the world. Bella was coping amazingly well, even though EJ wasn't the easiest baby to soothe. Suddenly the phone pulled me from my thoughts.

"It's probably Alice. I haven't spoken to her today." Bella said as I headed out to answer it. I looked to see it was Emmett.

"Hi Emmett."

The tone of his voice sent a cold chill through my body. Never had I heard him sound so desperate or scared.

"Edward, I'm sorry I need you."

"Emmett, what's happened? Is Thomas and Evelyn okay?"

"They are fine it's....it's..."

"Emmett, is it Rose? Are you hurt?" I was panicking and the more he stammered the worse I got. There were a million things running through my head. Was something wrong with Thomas? I knew Emmett was concerned about how unsettled he was. Could there be something wrong with Rose? Were the Volturi there? Hearing the panic in my voice Bella was by my side wondering what was wrong.

"She's gone." was all I was getting out of him.

"I'm on my way." I hung up and told Bella that I didn't know what was happening, but something was very wrong at Emmett's.

"Take the children and go to Carlisle. Tell him to meet me at Emmett's. I'll call Jasper on my way and get Alice to meet you there. Once I know what's going on, I'll let you know. I love you." I kissed her and ran. I hadn't run this fast since I saved Bella from James. I had no idea of the scene that I was about to come across, and nothing could have prepared me.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok so here is Chapter 13. My life is crazy busy at the moment so I will update as soon as I can. I must admit I am suffering a little writer's block because I really want to do both this story and you, my wonderful reader's justice. So I am going to take my time and hopefully come out with a winning chapter 14. Will try and update ASAP. Thanks for all my wonderful reviews you bring a smile to my face. **

**Disclaimer here=**

**And as always thanks to angelofdarkness...you are my hero for betaing you do a great job.**

**Enjoy!! (and don't forget to leave me some love and review )**

"_Take the children and go to Carlisle. Tell him to meet me at Emmett's. I'll call Jasper on my way and get Alice to meet you there. Once I know what's going on, I'll let you know. I love you." I kissed her and ran. I hadn't run this fast since before Bella's transformation. I had no idea of the scene that I was about to come across, and nothing could have prepared me._

**Chapter 13**

**Edward's POV**

I called Jasper once I left the cottage. I didn't know what I was going to, so I wanted Jasper to be a few minutes behind me just in case.

I walked into a silent house. I called out to Rose and Emmett but got no response. I checked the babies' rooms first. They were both sleeping soundly. This relieved me. The weird thing was I couldn't even hear any thoughts. Not Emmett's or Rose's. I called again as I approached their bedroom. I opened the door to find Emmett crumpled on the floor with his phone in one hand and what looked like a note in the other. Rose was nowhere to be seen. I still hadn't caught on as to what the problem was but I knew something had shifted drastically.

"Em?" I said gently touching his shoulder. He looked up at me with a vacant look in his eyes. No wonder I couldn't hear his thoughts...he wasn't having any. He just handed me the piece of paper. I gasped as I read Rose's note. How the hell did we miss this? She was gone? She may be conceited and selfish, but she was still my sister and I loved her. Right now I was very concerned for her.

Just as I finished the letter Jasper rushed in.

"Edward, Emmett. What is going on?" I handed him the letter to read while I helped Emmett up off the floor. He was incoherent. His thoughts weren't making any sense and he wasn't saying a word.

Jasper folded the note and sat it on the bed next to Emmett not saying a word. What could we say? Emmett just stared at it. We needed a plan; I didn't know how long it would be before Emmett snapped out of it. I called Carlisle and told him to bring Bella and his bag. I didn't tell him what was going on, just to hurry.

I knew Emmett couldn't take care of Thomas and Evelyn in his state, and the best place for him to be would be Carlisle and Esme's; so I figured two of us could help Emmett up there and two of us could take the babies and whatever they would need for a few days until we found Rose. Despite what her letter stated I was going to find her and bring her back here where she belonged.

Carlisle and Bella arrived within a few minutes and once they realised what had gone on, swung into action. Carlisle checked over Emmett and agreed with me that it was just shock. Bella went and put things together for the babies and placed them in their carriers ready to go.

I called Jacob and asked if they were willing to help. They were meeting us at Carlisle's. Just as we were about to leave, Emmett seemed to snap into gear, insisting that he carry Thomas and Evelyn. So we stayed close in case he went into shock again. His thoughts were racing through all of his interactions with Rose since the babies' arrival. He was blaming himself. Jasper was trying hard to calm his emotions, but they were very strong.

It didn't take us long to get to the big house and Esme was in full mother mode. She had no idea what had happened but by the time we got there, she had all the babies settled in their individual rooms, ready for Rose and Emmett. She still didn't know Rose was gone.

Emmett took Thomas and Evelyn up to their room while I filled Alice and Esme in on what had happened.

"I don't know why. Carlisle, can vampires suffer post natal depression even after an adoption?"

"Hmm. It's certainly sounds like some sort of post natal depression and in humans it is possible after an adoption. In vampires, the feelings are much more intense than humans as with our whole range of emotions. I think this may be what Rose is going through."

_I am her mother; I knew something was wrong. Why didn't I just check on them? Poor Emmett, I wonder how he's doing._ Esme like the rest of us was blaming herself. She was also very concerned for Emmett.

_This is my area of expertise. How did I miss this?_ Jasper was also fretting over his sister's emotional state.

_Edward_, Alice called me in her mind. I had missed these conversations with Alice._ I can see her now she is not around the babies, but she's being indecisive._ I tuned into Alice's vision, she was deciding between Alaska and Canada. She kept flipping between the two and then she threw New Zealand into the mix. That was a long way from here. Either she had no idea or she was trying to confuse Alice.

_I just don't know but we have to find her._

"Edward, you need to go and find her." Bella said out loud what everyone else was thinking. She needed to be brought home so we could help her through this.

"Yes my love, I am going to head out momentarily. Maybe I can pick up her scent. The pack is on its way."

"I'm coming with you," Carlisle stood to gather some necessities.

"You don't know what you are going to encounter. Let me come too. Emmett needs to stay here with his babies. We can bring her home to him." Jasper said.

Emmett came down the stairs to hear the end of Jasper's sentence.

"Don't bother. If she wants to go, let her go. I'm not going to force her to stay. She made the decision, she can live with it."His voice had no emotion to it he walked into the living room and sat on the couch. He didn't look at any of us.

"Emmett, I think she is unwell. We need to help her." Carlisle tried to explain to him.

"Oh she's unwell alright. She has a severe case of the 'all about me's'. As usual it wasn't about Rose so she makes it about her; well my responsibility is to those two beautiful babies up there. The ones _she_ walked out on." He stated with a tone that none of us were game to disagree to.

I knew he was hurt and angry but soon the sadness and despair would set in and he would be comforted by the fact that we were looking for her.

Bella stayed with Emmett while the rest of us went outside to wait for the pack. I could hear his ranting about how selfish Rose was and that this is all she's ever wanted. A part of me definitely agreed with him but the brother part of me knew she was unwell and we had to find her.

"Edward, if the girls think they can handle things here, I think Jasper is right. The three of us should go. I'll need to explain to her that what she is feeling is normal in order to persuade her to come home. Jasper's talents will help in that area as well."

I had to agree with him we were faced with a mammoth task not only of finding her, but convincing her to come home. I just hoped Emmett could forgive her. I had never seen him this emotional.

"We'll be fine; we'll all just stay here until you come home. I don't think you'll be gone very long." Alice's visions were becoming clearer now. It seems Rosalie had decided to go to Alaska but not to Denali. I couldn't help but think this was a desperate cry for help, especially because she would know that Alice would see and we wouldn't be far behind her.

I guess she didn't know how to ask for help, I just wanted to make sure she was alright. Right it was decided we would leave as soon as Jacob arrived. I wanted to let him know what was happening so he could keep an eye on my girls here. Emmett definitely wasn't up to that task.

"Edward, I came as fast as I could, what is your plan?"

"Well Carlisle, Jasper and myself are going to attempt to find her. Do you mind keeping an eye on things here?"

"Sure, no problem. We'll just add an extra member to patrol each shift to incorporate your patch as well; plus I will personally stay here until you arrive back,"

"Thanks Jacob, I knew we could count on you."

I was very grateful that he would be staying; I knew Bella could take care of herself now but I still felt better knowing Jacob was nearby.

I raced inside to say goodbye to my family.

I kissed EJ and told him to be good for his mother. I pulled Renesmee into my lap and told her that Aunty Rose was sick and we needed to go and make her better, but I loved her very much and I would be home as soon as I could. Renesmee reached up and put her arms around my neck, kissing my cheek and whispering

"I love you too Daddy." My heart melted.

I hated saying goodbye to Bella even now. It bought up so many issues for both of us about abandonment after I left her when she was human. My biggest regret ever. I was just glad she no longer slept so that there would be no nightmares.

"I love you, please find Rose and come back to me soon. Be safe," she whispered to me with her eyes closed, she had her brave face on, but I could see the cracks.

"Isn't that meant to be my line?" I tried to break the tension.

"We are equals now." she smiled with her eyes still closed.

I kissed her eyelids, "Open your eyes love." I gently prompted. She slowly obliged.

"I want to see your eyes. I will have them with me in my mind and heart until I return. I'll be as quick as possible. I'll yearn for you every second. I love you." I kissed her lips and turned out the front door, I kissed Esme good bye.

"Bring our family home, Edward. Be careful." she was sobbing.

"I will Mum, you just concentrate on what's happening here."

I wrapped my arm around Alice and told her to keep me updated on her visions. I would have my phone on me at all times. She told me to head straight for Alaska.

I told Emmett I would do my best to bring Rose home to him. His reply was not very nice but I knew he just didn't understand.

I gave Bella one final kiss, and we were off, running like the wind. The feeling would have been exhilarating if not for the worry of Rose in our minds.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks as always to my beta Angelofdarkness!!**

**Thanks to you my readers.**

**A HUGE thank you to my reviewers. You guys are awesome.**

**Disclaimer: S.M owns all twilight**

_I wrapped my arm around Alice and told her to keep me updated on her visions. I would have my phone on me at all times. She told me to head straight for Alaska._

_I told Emmett I would do my best to bring Rose home to him, his reply was not very nice but I knew he just didn't understand._

_I gave Bella one final kiss and we were off, running like the wind. The feeling would have been exhilarating if not for the worry of Rose in our minds._

**Chapter 14**

**Alice's POV**

I didn't really know what to make of the whole situation. I only knew that this was very out of character for Rose, and even Emmett's reaction had me a little worried. I had seen Rose do some pretty selfish things and Emmett always stood beside her, usually not agreeing with her but supporting her none the less.

I was sitting in the rocker upstairs in the nursery overlooking the river feeding Hannah when Emmett came in.

"Alice? Can I talk to you for a sec?''

"Of course, come in." I pointed to the other seat in the room and motioned for him to pull it closer to me.

"How are you, Em?"

"I don't know Alice; I want to know how she could have done this? Am I so unapproachable that she couldn't come to me and voice her fears and concerns? What does this say about our marriage? Or me as a husband? How can she turn her back on those beautiful babies? My head is filled with so many questions..." he hung his head in what looked like exhaustion.

"Em, I can't even begin to imagine what you are going through right now, but can I attempt to answer a few of those questions for you?"

"Sure, you might have more luck than me." he shrugged his shoulders.

"First off, this situation proves absolutely no failure on your part. Rose is going through a whole heap of issues at the moment, possibly stemming right back to her human days. You did nothing wrong. You are an amazing husband; do you know how I know this?"

"How?" he whispered so quietly I wasn't sure if he had even said it.

"Because when Rose completely screwed up and called Edward to say Bella was dead, you were the only one who stood beside her even though you knew that what she had done was beyond callous. We were giving her a hard enough time over that and you knew she needed someone in her corner. Now _that_ is a good husband. Does this make her a bad wife?" I continued" Definitely not. She just didn't know what else to do. She will need to understand that. The only person who can tell her that is you."

"I can't Alice. I don't know that I can forgive her for this. I have always had her back but she couldn't even trust me with this and now here I am faced with raising two children on my own..."

"No" I interrupted him. "Not on your own Emmett, no matter what happens with Rose we will all be here to support you. You know this. Besides hopefully Rose will be home by the end of the week"

"And then what? We go back to happy families? I don't think so, it is my job as a father to protect those children from whatever hurt I can. I will not let them feel like this. Ever." He was getting very upset now.

"No not back to happy families, but you can work to get there if you want to. I can't tell you what to do. If you really feel that you can't forgive Rose, then you will have to tell her that. It's up to you Emmett." We were interrupted by Thomas crying.

"I'd better go settle my son." He walked out the door looking defeated.

He was worrying me, he was undecided as to whether he would let Rose back in, and I couldn't say that I blamed him really. I just hoped our talk helped him a little.

I was also worried about Rose. Yes she was selfish at times, but never this selfish. Her thoughts must be jumbled with all sorts of nonsense to make her do something this drastic. I tried to concentrate on her now that she was not around the babies anymore. I could see Edward catching up with her but I couldn't see if she came back with him or not. I sighed and looked down at Hannah who was now fast asleep. I settled her in her cot and made my way down stairs.

I could see that they would be home within 48 hours, what I couldn't see was whether they would have Rose with them. That decision was yet to be made. I saw that if they stuck with whatever decision they had just made they would find her within the hour.

I picked up my phone.  
"Alice!" Edward sounded relieved that I called.

"Whatever decision you just made is perfect. You will find her within the hour. Once she's found your job is done Edward, stay out of her head or you'll have no hope of getting her back here. It will be up to Carlisle to convince her that it is common for new mothers to go through this and for Jasper to calm her enough to listen." I spoke quickly.

"Ok. Do you see what will happen?"

"Not yet. It depends on Carlisle."

"Alright, how is everything there?"

"Don't worry about things here. Everything is fine, just bring her home, and tell Jasper I love him."

"He knows that Alice. How's Bella?"His voice was impatient.

"She's doing great. Honestly Edward..." he was the most over protective husband in the world.

"Alright Alice I can take a hint. I will talk to you as soon as I can. Bye sis."

I hung up the phone and sighed. No need to tell him exactly how bad Emmett was. I hadn't realised how unsettled Thomas really was. I was gazing out the back window at them now. Bella was showing Emmett how to use the snug a bug baby sling she had ordered for EJ. I hoped it would work; Thomas' crying was wearing thin on my nerves. I hated to think how thin Emmett's must have been.

Jacob was playing with Renesmee in the sandpit. I felt relieved to have him here. He had become such a great part of this family. He glanced over at Bella every now and then and smiled. I was glad they had found the right groove to their relationship.

I turned back towards the kitchen where Esme was feeding Matthew. I had a quiet few moments for a change with both Hannah and Whitlock settled.

"How are they going?" she asked me. I knew she was referring to the rescue party.

"They are close but I don't know if Rose will come with them." I started washing the bottles that were quickly piling up in the sink with six babies in the house.

"Poor Rose, she must be beside herself." Esme said more to herself than me.

"I know, but I'm a little more worried about Emmett at the moment. Has Carlisle checked over Thomas?"

"When Rose first left he checked Emmett and the babies, why?" a look of confusion crossed her face.

"He seems very unsettled, that can't have helped the situation with Rose."

"It is normal for some babies to cry a lot. I think you are right though about it affecting Rose. "

"Hmm. If only Emmett would let us give him a break."

There was silence. Not a sound, Esme and I walked together to the back window to make sure all was ok and there was Emmett walking with sling across the front of his body and Thomas was not screaming.

"Well there is the break he needs." Esme sighed, looking relieved she went back to feeding Matthew.

Bella patted Emmett's shoulders as she walked towards the house calling Renesmee and Jacob in for dinner.

We shared a smile as she walked inside. My love for that girl grew every day. She was always doing something that amazed me. She did seem a little flat since Edward had left though. I decided to give her my own little gift, just like the one she had given Emmett.

"They'll be home tomorrow." I whispered to her as she prepared her daughters meal.

She sighed in relief.

"Thanks Alice. Rose too?"

"I can't tell but I am hopeful." I heard Whitlock stirring and kissed her cheek before heading upstairs.

_Dark woods, snow fall, a clearing._ Was it Rose?_ Red eyes, dark cloaks, many dark cloaks,_ and it was gone. I picked Whitlock up and tried to concentrate on the vision but it was gone. What the hell was that? I wondered as I changed Whitlock, checking on Hannah before heading back to the kitchen. My vision was forgotten when I saw Emmett.

"Alice look he's asleep." he was gushing, it was the first time I had seen him smile since Rose left.

"That sling looks good on you." I joked with him, feeling relief at the change in his demeanour.

"I don't care what it looks like, my little mate is settled." He was gazing down at Thomas smiling from ear to ear. Evelyn started crying.

"I'll get her; you just enjoy your moment." Esme offered having just put Matthew to sleep.

"Thanks Mum." he smiled at her. I was glad he was finally accepting a little help. Bella was smiling at him also.

Jasper, Carlisle and Edward were minutes away from finding Rose. I was waiting with baited breath for her decision; I didn't let anyone else in on it. Instead, I concentrated on feeding and then bathing Whitlock before Hannah stirred.

Jasper would be home tomorrow.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok. I'm very interested to hear your response to this chapter.**

**Thanks to my awesome beta angelofdarkness. You're awesome!**

**S.M owns twilight **

**Enjoy !!**

_I was glad he was finally accepting a little help. Bella was smiling at him also. _

_Jasper, Carlisle and Edward were minutes away from finding Rose. I was waiting with baited breath for her decision; I didn't let anyone else in on it. Instead I concentrated on feeding and then bathing Whitlock before Hannah stirred._

_Jasper would be home tomorrow._

**Chapter 15**

**Edward's POV**

_Emmett, what have I done? How do I go back? How do I learn to love my children?_ I could hear her thoughts and she was close.

I slowly headed in the direction of her thoughts. I knew we were getting close.

"Rose?" I gently called "Rose, its Edward. I'm worried about you."

"I should have known you would follow me." she answered back, I pushed through a line of trees and there she was leaning against a huge tree, pulverizing granite rocks between her fingers.

"Rose, "I said in relief. "Are you ok?"

"Sure, never better," she answered. She wasn't happy we'd followed her; this was going to be harder than I thought.

Her thoughts were jumbled between annoyance, sadness and guilt. I remembered what Alice said and took a step back allowing Carlisle to examine her. Jasper and I went back through the trees to give them some privacy but close enough for Jasper to use his gifts. I tuned out Rose and concentrated on Carlisle.

_She's thirsty, she's confused. Hmm. She's avoiding eye contact and she seems jittery. Definitely some sort of depression. _

I watched their interaction through Carlisle's mind.

"Hi Rose." Carlisle spoke in a fatherly tone. He was watching her reactions very closely.

"Hi Carlisle." she smiled tentatively at him. That was a good sign. It felt as if we were balancing on a knife's edge and she would take off at any moment. Carlisle chose his words carefully.

"Are you hurt Rose?"

"No." she wasn't giving much away to him. She was on the verge of becoming catatonic. It was so tempting for me to wander to her head but Alice's words stuck in my mind. If I wanted Rose to come home I needed to stay out of her head.

"Do you mind if I examine you?" he had his doctor hat on now.

"If you want, it won't change anything so knock yourself out."

Carlisle closed the distance between them and starting giving her the once over. I retreated from his head giving them some privacy turning to Jasper instead.

"What is she feeling?" I asked him.

"I don't know, it's like she's in this big black cloud and I can't penetrate it. All I can do is, send calming waves to her in the hope that it will help Carlisle."

"Hmm. We need to get her home, the sooner the better. How are you holding up?" I knew he would be aching for Alice just as much as I was for Bella.

"I'm ok. I'm anxious to get home. The girls shouldn't be doing this on their own. And Emmett is worrying me too."

"I couldn't agree with you more. We have our work cut out for us back there regardless of how this pans out."

I heard Carlisle's voice talking to Rose and decided to take a quick peek to see how he was going.

"Rose, what you are going through is very common for new mums. Why didn't you talk to someone?"

"You know why Carlisle, one of my best attributes is also my worst enemy. Pride,"

Wow. That was a big admission for Rose right there, maybe we would get her to come home with us.

"Thank you for being so honest with me I know that it is difficult for you. Why don't you come home with us so we can all help you through this together? I know your babies must be missing you."

"They are better off without me, I'm not coming home Carlisle. They and you all deserve better than this. Please Carlisle, Jasper, Edward go home to your family. They need you more than me. Don't let my selfishness keep you from those you love."

Jasper and I came through the trees at our address from Rose.

"You are one of those we love Rose, we wouldn't be here otherwise." I said.

"I'm not worthy of that love. Please, just leave me be."

_Edward, I think if we push any harder we'll do more harm than good here._ I thought Carlisle was right.

I knew we were defeated and so did Carlisle and Jasper, better to have her come home in her own time than by us dragging her kicking and screaming.

"Alright, if you are hell bent on not coming home, can you do something for me?" Carlisle had slipped back into Dad mode.

"That depends."

"Don't be on your own, go to Denali, get yourself together and our home will always be there when you are ready, and be in phone contact as much as possible, at least every other day. Please, for your father's sanity."

It was the first time he had ever really gotten all fatherly with Rose but I could tell some of his words had stuck with her.

"Ok. Can you tell Emmett I'm so deeply sorry and I love him?"

"Of course, but you know it would mean so much more coming from you." Carlisle gave it one last shot.

"No, I'll go to Denali but I'm not sure where to from there."

Rose was preparing to leave but there was something I needed to give her to think about before she left.

"Rose you think of yourself as selfish, but if you honestly believe, as I think you do, that your children are better off without you, which they are not, then this may just be the most un-selfish thing you have ever done. That, my sister, makes you a great Mother. Just something for you to think about, I hope we'll see you soon. I love you," I kissed her forehead and disappeared into the trees to wait for Carlisle and Jasper to say their goodbyes.

My phone started buzzing in my pocket. I didn't have to look to know it would be Alice.

"Hey Alice, I guess you know how we went."

"Yeah I do but that's not why I called. Get home now, there's something wrong with EJ. Hurry Edward!"

The phone cut off, my legs went weak, the world spun. I turned to see Carlisle and Jasper at my side.

"Edward what is it?" Carlisle's look of sadness at leaving Rose had turned to one of concern at the look on my face.

"I don't know, Alice called we have to get home now." I was already running. The minute I saw them I started, they were following and we spoke easily despite our speed.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"I don't know, she just said that there was something wrong with EJ. Please Carlisle we must hurry." I shut up then, concentrating on running. I knew if I said anymore my voice would break.


	16. Chapter 16

**I am so sorry that it has been so long between updates but to make it up to you I am hoping to have two chapters up today.**

**Disclaimer = as always I someone else owns twilight.**

"_Why, what's wrong?"_

"_I don't know, she just said that there was something wrong with EJ. Please Carlisle we must hurry," I shut up then, concentrating on running. I knew if I said anymore my voice would break._

Chapter 16 BELLA'S POV

I just knew something wasn't right. I had settled Renesmee for the night and went in to check on EJ. He seemed fine but I couldn't shake this nagging feeling I had. I put it down to Edward being away and headed downstairs to the rest of my family.

Alice was settling Hannah while Esme was tidying the kitchen with Matthew already down for the night. She had a great baby there, just like Renesmee so contented.

Emmett walked in with Thomas in the sling and Evelyn settled in bed.

"Still sleeping?" I asked him in reference to Thomas.

"Yep, the longest sleep he's had since his arrival. I can't believe it this thing is worth its weight in gold," he grinned at me, I knew he had put the Rose issue to the back of his mind, he was intent on making sure his babies were ok before that was dealt with. I had to say I admired him for it but I wondered how good that could be for his well being.

"I'll order a couple more online tonight, EJ likes his too,"

"Your angels are all settled too then?" Esme asked me.

"Hmm," I said my mind wandering back to EJ and that nagging feeling.

"What is it Bella?" she had her hand on my shoulder. Her motherly instinct had gone into overdrive since Rose's departure.

"I don't know, I just have this feeling that something isn't right,"

"In what way?" she asked, she seemed to be taking me very seriously.

"It's just that he has been unusually unsettled today, maybe he's just missing his Dad," I concluded not wanting to worry Esme anymore.

"I just wish at least Carlisle was here so he could take a look," I wondered out loud.

"Me too," she said so softly that only I could hear her "But Bella mother's intuition is a very strong phenomenon, if you think there may be something wrong, I think we should tell the boys to come home,"

"No, not yet let's just see how he goes tomorrow," I walked back upstairs to check on him again but he was sleeping soundly, so I sat in the rocker and settled in for the night, thinking of my Edward and how blessed we were.

Alice came in around midnight for a chat. We discussed Emmett and Rose, how much we were missing our husbands and how much she was enjoying her new role as a mother.

"I never believed I could have loved this much, it's like my life was empty before but I didn't know it until they came along." She gushed "they are changing so rapidly though, I'm going to have to go shopping as soon as things settle down to buy bigger clothes for them"

"Of course you do Alice" I said with sarcasm, but she knew I was only playing with her, she gave me a gentle shove "I have all those clothes from Renesmee remember," I laughed at her, any excuse for shopping.

"You know you can't exactly take them to town with you,"

"Oh I know but Jasper can stay with them for the day, I mean we'll only go to Seattle."

"We? Who exactly is we?" there was no way in hell I was leaving Edward once he got back, I wished this ache in my chest that had appeared when he left would go away.

"You know exactly who 'we' is?" she said with an evil look on her face.

"_We'll _see, let's just get Rose back first."

Whitlock started to stir so Alice left to attend to him. As Alice left I noticed the clouds getting lighter, I checked the time it was 7 a.m. EJ had been asleep for a very long time, Renesmee would be waking soon and he always rose before his sister. I got up from the chair in one fluid movement and walked to his cot. What I saw sent my head spinning into a panic, while he was sleeping and breathing normally his face seemed to be contorted like he was in pain. I swiftly picked him up out of the cot and flew down the stairs screaming.

"ESME! ESME! Help me!" I was panicked, what was wrong with my little boy?

Esme met me at the bottom of the stairs.

"Bella what is it?" she asked. I lowered EJ from my chest so she could see his face.

"There is something wrong, but I don't know what, please help him,"

"Ok, take him down to Carlisle's medical room now, I'll tell Alice to call the boys home," I ran in and turned all the lights and equipment on.

Esme walked in behind me.

"Ok, lay him down here and we'll check his vital signs," I knew Esme had done a little nursing with Carlisle, so while she didn't have the medical knowledge he did, she knew the basics, more than I did anyhow.

She was great; she explained everything she was doing in a calm manner so I understood. His blood pressure was a little high but other than that everything was fine except the fact that he seemed to be contorted in pain and wouldn't wake up.

"Maybe there is something going on and by keeping him asleep his body is protecting itself. We'll keep him down here on the monitoring machine until Carlisle returns and he will have more of an idea as to what is going on," her idea made sense and as long as his vitals remained good I was happy to go along with that. I counted the minutes until Edward's return.

Alice came in and sat with me while Esme attended to Renesmee and Matthew.

"They are on their way, won't be long," she rubbed my back as I stroked EJ's forehead.

"Alice, I don't know what I would do if something happened to him, he is as much a part of us as Renesmee is. I wish Edward was here,"

She didn't seem to have a response to that. I sat all day next to EJ knowing that between Jacob, Esme and Alice Renesmee would be well taken care of, there was no way I was leaving him alone and Renesmee was too young and too intuitive to see her little brother like this it would scare the lights out of her. So I sat patiently waiting for either my husband to walk through the door or for EJ to wake up.

I prayed to whoever would listen, I cried, I hoped, I refused to think that this was something that Carlisle couldn't fix. It was the longest day of my life.

I had no idea how long I had been sitting there for when I felt Edward pull me out of the chair and wrapped his arms around me pulling me to his chest.

"Bella," he breathed in a sigh of both relief and concern. I put my face to his chest and sobbed tearlessly.

"Edward, I don't know what's wrong with him, he's been like this for hours,"

"It's ok, Carlisle is checking him over. We'll find a way to fix this,"

I turned to see Carlisle performing all sorts of tests on EJ; he was still yet to open his eyes. He had been asleep for 24 hours now I realised glancing at the clock.

We waited patiently while Carlisle worked, I went upstairs to tuck Renesmee in once she was ready for bed, I felt bad that I hadn't seen her all day but she was contented to spend the day with Jacob, I was relieved he was here. Once we knew that EJ was alright I was going to have a real mother daughter day with Renesmee. Having two children was definitely a balancing act, especially when your husband is away and your baby is sick.

Edward met me as I was coming out of Renesmee's room. He pulled me into his room and sat me on the bed.

"How bad is it?" I asked not really wanting to know.

"Carlisle's not sure until he wakes up." I was relieved and disappointed; relieved that Carlisle had not found anything serious but disappointed that we didn't have any answers.

"Ok, so what has he found so far? Tell me everything,"

He paused before talking again.

"Nothing too unusual, his blood pressure is high which you already know, his heart rate is also a little high but nothing to be too concerned about. He doesn't seem to be in as much pain as he was when I first got here so that could be a good sign. Our biggest concern is the amount of time he has been asleep. Carlisle is with him now but we need to go back down so Carlisle can ask you some things."

"Well let's go I want one of us there when he wakes up anyway,"

"Ok, you head down and I'll just kiss Renesmee good night," He kissed my forehead and we stood up together.

"Bella?" He said just as we got to the door.

"Yes?"

"We'll get through this you know. It will be ok," he assured me.

"I just want him to wake up," I pleaded, cuddling against him again.

"I know me too;" He kissed the top of my head."Go to EJ, I'll be there in a minute," he released me but held my fingers until the very last second as I was walked away.


	17. Chapter 17

**As promised here is the next chapter. Will work on the next instalment every chance I get.**

**Disclaimer: You know how it goes **

_We'll get through this you know. It will be ok," he assured me._

"_I just want him to wake up," I pleaded, cuddling against him again. _

"_I know me too;" He kissed the top of my head."Go to EJ, I'll be there in a minute," he released me but held my fingers until the very last second as I was walked away._

**Chapter 17**

EDWARD'S POV

I kissed my daughter good night, she was sleeping soundly and I wondered what she made of all this mess.

How could things have gone so pear shaped so quickly? Rose was gone, EJ was ill and Emmett was going through hell.

My biggest concern was EJ, I had no idea how serious things were and neither did Carlisle. We were both just hanging to the fact that his vitals were good. Hopefully he would wake soon.

"Edward!" I heard Bella call out. I flew down to the basement where they were. I walked in to find EJ awake and....sitting up?

I glanced at Carlisle.

"He just woke up," Bella said in relief, "He sat up looked at me and said Good Morning Mum," she was smiling. It was the best sight in the world.

_All is not good Edward_ I heard Carlisle's mind.

_He has had one hell of a growth spurt as I am sure you can see._

I wondered what that could mean he was definitely growing quicker than Renesmee.

"Ouch!" I heard Bella exclaim, pulling me and Carlisle out of our private conversation

"What's wrong?' I rushed to her.

"Sorry," she apologised."It's just EJ is really strong, he just about broke my neck when he hugged me just now,"

I looked at Carlisle.

"Maybe he needs feeding, he has been asleep for a long time," I said kissing her forehead and sent her upstairs. I wanted her distracted so I could discuss things further with Carlisle.

"Are you hungry little man?" She walked upstairs cooing to EJ after kissing my cheek.

"Carlisle what is going on?" I asked as soon as she was out of ear shot.

"Let's see if we can figure it out," he said motioning for me to follow him to his office.

He pulled out EJ's results as well as all the results from Renesmee's tests for comparison.

"Ok, let's look at the facts from the beginning. He is a little unsettled at times which may or may not be related-"

"Yes, but Bella mentioned he was particularly unsettled just before he fell asleep," I reminded him.

"Again that may just be coincidence, he slept for 26 hours looking as though he was in pain and on waking he has had an incredible growth spurt even more so than Renesmee's and incredible strength. Is that about it?"

"I think so, what do his test results say?"

"Right, well... his blood pressure and heart rate were a little high, temperature fine, and cardiac rhythm great, brain activity normal."

"Well that doesn't give us much to go on. Should we do more tests in a couple of hours to try and detect any change?"

"That may be our only option, there doesn't look to be anything serious going on these results."

I felt so relieved I think I was preparing myself for the worst, but I couldn't completely relax until we got to the bottom of things.

"I'm going down to check on Bella and EJ," I told my father.

"I'll go and talk to Emmett he must be beside himself that Rose hasn't come home,"

"Yes, there is much to deal with there. I guess the most important thing now is supporting Emmett through this,"

"I think that's about all we can do, I am going to send a package to Rose at Denali with some anti-depressants I have developed in the hope they may help Rose; along with some literature for Carmen and Eleazor to discuss with her."

"Great idea, I just hope she comes home soon, it's not right without her,"

CARLISLE'S POV

I watched Edward leave to go to his family and sighed, I was so proud of the person he had become it was clear that Bella was what he had spent his life waiting for and I hoped that whatever had happened with EJ was a once off.

My thoughts then turned to my eldest daughter...Rose. I missed her, she could be a royal pain in the butt at times but there was a void in the family without her. I hoped she was gaining some perspective in Denali.

Emmett. It was time for a father son chat. I exited my office and turned towards the twin's nursery. Emmett was in there rocking Lillian, Thomas was with Esme.

"Son, how are my grandchildren today?" I asked kissing Lillian's cheek.

"Doing great, Lillian's just about asleep and Thomas is much more settled now we have the sling to put him in. They are little angels," he sighed glancing down at his daughter.

He had a very hard shell up, one that he had obviously been practicing while we were away. I sighed before choosing how to word what I had to say.

"I know you're hurting Emmett but this is not Rose's fault she thought she was doing what was best for all of you,"

"That was her choice Dad, but this is mine, whether she comes back tomorrow or in twelve months I will never allow these babies to feel the same hurt I feel," his voice broke a little on the last word but as soon as I thought the walls were coming down he had them straight back up again.

"How is EJ?" He asked changing the subject but I saw the concern in his eyes.

"He's ok. We'll have to wait and see what happens I think, after Lillian's sleep we'll do all her growth checks if you like, Thomas too," I didn't want to push the Rose thing to hard; he knew we were all here for him.

"Sounds great, I can see they have grown but I guess that's normal," he kissed his daughters forehead.

"You know where to find me," I stood to leave.

"Thanks Dad," he smiled as I left the room.

I went to find my wife and son. Things had been a whirlwind since we arrived home. I searched in Matthew's room but it was empty he must have woken. I went to our room and saw Esme lying on our bed with Matthew cooing at her. She must have given Thomas to one of our other children. Never had a sight taken my breath away as much as my wife and baby boy.

I walked slowly over to the bed not wanting to ruin her moment and gently lay on Matthew's other side, he turned his head and gave me the most genuine smile. My stone heart melted.

"It's Daddy," Esme cooed to him.

I leant over to give her a kiss.

"Hello Queen of my heart." I whispered.

"Hello, I missed you;" she closed her eyes and sighed."I'm glad you are home, it's a shame about Rose,"

"She'll come back when she's ready. How's Emmett holding up?'

Her eyes were still closed and Matthew seemed to be just taking us all in.

"He's being Emmett and pushing it to the back, if he doesn't think about it it's not happening but he has been joking with Alice and taking very good care of his children. The snug a bug has worked wonders with Thomas. He's very unsettled but likes the movement I think,"

"We are in for a rough road I think but the Cullen's have dealt with worse,"

"That we have," she agreed.

"Dada,"

We stopped, Esme's eyes shot open. She glanced down at Matthew.

"Did he just?"

I didn't respond I sat up scooping Matthew into my arms.

"Hey little man, aren't you clever." You couldn't wipe the grin off my face.

I pulled Esme off the bed and the three of us went down to find the rest of our family.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi, I need to apologise for the delay in updating I hope you haven't all abandoned me. I have been so busy I just haven't had a chance to write and I recently lost my beta so if anyone would like to take over betaing this, I would really appreciate it. So I am sorry if there are any mistakes, I read over it but I wanted to post this ASAP for you guys so here you go! I am working on next chapter now so I hope not so long before the next update~!~**

**Lots of reviews please!**

"_Dada," _

_We stopped, Esme's eyes shot open. She glanced down at Matthew._

"_Did he just?"_

_I didn't respond I sat up scooping Matthew into my arms._

"_Hey little man, aren't you clever." You couldn't wipe the grin off my face._

_I pulled Esme off the bed and the three of us went down to find the rest of our family._

**CHAPTER 18**

EMMETT'S POV

Never had I felt such intense pain before. It was like a hot branding iron was being dragged through my insides. I quickly learnt not to think about her because it made even breathing difficult when I did. Instead I was determined to focus on Lillian and Thomas, they were my world now and I would never let them feel that kind of pain.

I was eternally grateful to Bella for pushing me to use the snug a bug which at first I thought was for hippies but Thomas loved it and he seemed to be easier to settle at night when he hadn't screamed all day. Lily as I had come to know her was an angel she was in a great routine. She ate and slept with little moments in between that I liked to think she saved just for me, a smile here and there. It pained me to think what Rose was missing but those thoughts were soon banished as the pain started. I reminded myself that she made this decision and I had to deal the best I could with what I had.

We were all staying at the big house at the moment which I think Esme was loving, Carlisle wanted to keep a close eye on all the babies after EJ's little episode. He seemed fine now and even his strength had come back down to normal levels.

I came downstairs after putting Thomas and Lily down for the evening and headed for the kitchen to clean their bottles ready for tomorrow, I knew that was where the rest of the family was most likely to be and I knew that if I didn't go to them it wouldn't be long before they came to find me, and they were a grateful distraction from where I was afraid to let my mind wander.

Just as I suspected they had converged in the kitchen, Esme and Carlisle were gushing over Matthew's first word. Edward looked up at me as I walked in; I gave him a smile and headed straight for the sink, repeating loudly over and over in my head that he should leave me alone. I did NOT want to talk. I heard him sigh and turn back to Bella. I could at least keep him from trying to get my 'feelings out there' as Esme had put it way too many times since Rose's departure.

"Hey Em, all settled?" Bella stuck her head out from under Edward's arm.

"Yep sleeping like the angels they are," I replied with a forced smile.

"Good because we are going to have a little fun tonight," she had a somewhat evil look in her eye.

"Listen Bell I am really not in the mood to lose another bet or arm wrestling match with you, we all know you are stronger than me...for now," I added the last bit with a hint of humour in my voice so as to not hurt her feelings.

"Guess again big brother, I won't embarrass you with another loss," she was now smirking.

"What are you up to?" I was suddenly suspicious.

"You'll see," was all the reply I got, Edward had a mischievous grin on his face, I had no idea what they were up to but I wasn't particularly in the mood to find out, I was getting ready to make my departure back up to my usual night spot in the nursery when Alice grabbed me.

"Oh, no you don't. They are fine, Esme and Carlisle are staying here to watch over the _sleeping_ babies. Edward has his cell in case we are needed, which we won't be so let's go!" she pulled me toward the door.

"Hang on a minute," I was feeling a little bullied by my pixie sister, and a little nervous as to what they had planned.

"Em, it's fine, really you need this trust me," Edward said in a brotherly way.

"Didn't you once tell a human Bella that you couldn't trust vampires?" I asked suspiciously.

"Yes humans shouldn't but you'll be fine," he grinned at me knowing that he'd won.

I kissed Esme goodbye and shot a worrying glance upstairs.

"Don't worry Em, they will be fine, I won't let any of them out of my sight. I'll call if you're needed," she soothed before pushing me out the door to where my siblings were waiting.

"Righto, where are we going and what are we doing? I hate surprises," I crossed my arms grumpily across my chest.

"Not yet," Alice shot a look at Bella and pulled me towards the forest.

We jumped the river and took off towards the Canadian border.

"Is anyone going to tell me where we are going?" I asked

"Well it had been ages since you've taken out a good old grizzly bear, it's the perfect time and we think you need to let out some of your frustrations in a healthy way," my newest sister informed me.

"You know I would never have agreed to this..." I tried to argue

"We know, that's why we didn't tell you. We are vampnapping you and forcing you to hunt, really hunt like the good old days," Edward was smug knowing they had won.

"Righto, lead me to the grizzly's!" I declared, and ran a little faster edging the others on.

Now that I was out here and the babies were more than adequately cared for with Esme I could afford to let my hair down a little.

ALICE'S POV

It was so good to see Emmett relax a little, for now Rosalie had decided she wasn't coming home and that was the future I saw, but everyday there were more and more flickers of her return, I knew that it was only a matter of time before she was back where she belonged.

I sat and watched as my siblings hunted, being the smallest I got my fill in the least amount of time and so often got the opportunity to just sit back and watch the others at their most natural.

Edward was watching Bella snag a mountain lion; she had settled into this life with such ease but was still very entertaining when it came to the hunt. Edward loved to stand back and watch her.

I looked over and just in time to see Jasper stalking a large elk. He was SO hot when he hunted. I had noticed his self control had improved out of sight since Bella's conversion and the arrival of Renesmee. He seemed to enjoy hunting a lot more these days also. I had to stop myself from having my way with him right then and there.

_Big brown grizzly bear...Emmett stalking..._ This was going to be hilarious. I caught the others attention and we stalked quietly over just in time to see the bear catch sight of Emmett. Emmett gave him a big 'come and get me' grin. Just before the bear got to him he jumped up in to the tree, the bear spun looking for his 'prey'.

"OI! Up here," Emmett called. The bear growled and pounding the ground. Emmett jumped down about three feet away and started imitating the bear.

"Oh come on you big old thing, come and get me!" he teased. It was great to see him enjoying himself. We sat there while Emmett did his thing. He was easily the most entertaining hunter the way he played with his food; I hated to imagine what he would teach Thomas and Lily, I would have to make sure that Lily hunted like a lady and not the tomboy Emmett was bound to turn her into.

After a while Bella and Edward started to get anxious about EJ and Renesmee, it was time to call Emmett in.

"Em, you going to eat or what?" Edward called impatiently.

"Righto," he was suddenly ready to get back to the twins also.

_Snow on the ground, black cloaks coming...lots of black cloaks. Edward, Jasper, Carlisle standing in front of Bella, Esme myself and our children. The edges were haze like a dream._

"Alice, was that?" Edward called over with panic in his voice.

"I don't know the babies are involved, I only get blurred visions like that, glimpses that last seconds, I think they are coming for us again,"

"Who?" Bella asked but her tone told me she already knew, I watched the colour from the hunt drain from her face, as she grabbed hold of Edward.

"No, not again!" She exclaimed.

We took off running for the house.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry about my delayed updates, there is plenty going on at the moment and I don't want to rush and ruin the story. So here you go, enjoy! A huge thank you to Bronwyn01 who is helping me with some creative aspects and technicalities of the story!**

**Disclaimer = owns twilight...**

"_Alice, was that?" Edward called over with panic in his voice. _

"_I don't know the babies are involved, I only get blurred visions like that, glimpses that last seconds, I think they are coming for us again," _

"_Who?" Bella asked but her tone told me she already knew, I watched the colour from the hunt drain from her face, as she grabbed hold of Edward._

"_No, not again!" She exclaimed._

_We took off running for the house._

**Chapter 19**

Edward's POV

I could feel the chill in the air from more than just the approaching night as we headed for home. We were all anxious to be with our children, to have them safe in our arms.

_I don't care what hell lies ahead for me, nothing could be worse than these weeks without Rosalie, I just want to protect our babies._

_I need to protect my family at all costs. I'll put my shield over all of us the minute we jump the river._

_How soon will they be here, do we have enough time to plan as before. How many friends can we gather in time to make a difference? Bella needs to freshen up her defensive fighting skills. Alice needs to be far away from here. She is the one he has wanted the longest._

_What is their motive? They are close, tomorrow maybe the next day if we are lucky. EDWARD?_

I looked discreetly at my sister, a manoeuvre we had practiced and fine tuned for decades, no one would have even noticed.

_I don't see a way out._

I closed my eyes.

When I opened them Bella was staring curiously at Alice and me, of course she wouldn't have missed our exchange, she was much more observant than the rest of our family. I usually put this down to the fact that I had tried to protect her from everything, she hated that.

I gave her an encouraging smile that I knew she wouldn't believe for a minute and held her hand as we crossed the river in a single bound.

My dead heart was in my throat as we entered the house to inform our parents that all hell was about to break loose on our family again.

"I'm going to get Renesmee and EJ," Bella whispered, squeezing my hand as she flew up the stairs.

"They are all in the family room with Carlisle and Esme," True to her word, Esme hadn't let any of them out of her sight since we had left. EJ had been asleep the entire time, not stirring once. I hoped we weren't going to have a repeat of the last episode. He would hopefully wake soon.

"Jacob, you'll want to hear this too," my tone was flat with a hint of defeat in it. Jacob detected the tone and followed us from the kitchen, carrying the meal he had just made himself.

"Don't you do that Edward Cullen, don't you let them defeat us before they are even here." Bella's tone was both angry and indignant, I wasn't entirely sure who her anger was directed at, but I didn't want to be in the firing line.

"You don't understand, they wouldn't be coming unless they can walk away with what they want, the Volturi are never defeated twice," the words I spoke were truth.

"It wasn't so long ago the Volturi had never been defeated once and we changed that so I don't want you giving up on us," she was getting madder by the minute.

"Never on us my love," I kissed her forehead, we were standing in the family room. Carlisle was on his feet taking in the look on each of our faces, Bella let go of my hand and rushed to pick up EJ and bring him back to my side. Emmett took his place near the twins bassinette and Jasper and Alice had their babies safely in their arms.

_Son, what is it? What has happened to frighten you all? I have not seen this fear since our last run in with..._

I waited for the penny to drop before speaking.

"They are coming, soon. Today or tomorrow. We don't have much time. We know what they want, the same as always. Alice, myself and now Bella too. We don't know under what pretence they come or how many of them, the only thing that is certain is he won't leave without the pieces he so badly desires."

"Is there any other option?" The sadness in Carlisle's voice was heavy to bear, I could hear the strain it put on Jasper.

"I can't see one. He will not be reasoned with and we will need to fight for our right to live the lifestyle we do. Carlisle I know this is difficult for you," I didn't need Jasper to know how much Carlisle was going to struggle with this. "so if you'd like we can go and do it, you can stay with Bella and the babies," I knew she would protest so I turned immediately to her.

"Bella, if Aro gets his hands on these children we will have no choice but to go in order to save them. You are the only one who can hide them from Demetri. I want you Alice, Carlisle and the babies somewhere safe and far away from any violence. This is not up for negotiation,"

"I disagree with you, it is always up for discussion, I am not going to stay back like some 1950's housewife wondering if her husband is coming home from war. I thought we were equals and as equals I should stand by your side as we defend what is most important to us in this world. Alice, are you with me?"

Bella was in full debate mode, fully expecting Alice to back her up.

The room was silent as we turned waiting for Alice's response. Her eyes were blank. She was having a very strong vision.

_Edward I know you can hear me, come out now and let us discuss this peacefully._

I knew that mind. It made me cringe. We were out of time.


End file.
